Avoir un seul enfant de toi
by Intouchable
Summary: Draco attend l'enfant de Harry. Récit d'une grossesse un peu particulière... Chap 8: Où on découvre qu'il y a une personne dans le monde qui hait Harry Potter encore plus que Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi…**

** Je te préviens, plus jamais ça… **

**Chapitre 1 : La conception**

(Fallait bien que ça se fasse)

On ne tape pas l'auteur ! Je SAIS que j'ai déjà plein d'autres fics à terminer, mais quand j'ai une idée, il faut que je l'écrive, c'est vital ! Et comme je publie au fur et à mesure que j'écris ( je SAIS c'est une mauvaise habitude pas du tout pro mais je fais ce que veux ! Na ! lol) eh ben voilà… Bon j'arrête les conneries… J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la compil de Placebo ( au cas ou ma vie intéresse quelqu'un ! lol) , quand je me suis rendue compte que je ne lisais quasiment que des fics sur la difficulté de se mettre ensemble mais pas sur la galère pour le rester après le mariage ( il y en a quand même quelques-unes comme _les messieurs Potter Malfoy_ d'**Umbre77**) et aucune (enfin à ma connaissance) centrée exclusivement sur les galères de la grossesse… Donc j'ai eu envie de faire une jolie petite histoire (ou plutôt un gros délire) là-dessus… Autre chose, ce chapitre est assez court et contient mon tout premier lemon, ça m'a fait trop bizarre de l'écrire mais bon, maintenant je suis contente ! Soyez quand même indulgents… Bonne lecture à tous !

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Cette fiction est basée sur une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, donc toute personne susceptible de trouver cela choquant est prié d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Avertissement également pour langage ( mais soyons honnêtes, les personnages parlent comme toute personne de 20 ans qui se respecte… lol).

**PS** : Je suppose que tous les tirets des dialogues vont être retirés et je m'en excuse d'avance…

Mardi 20 juillet 2000, 16h47

Mr Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux, Mr Potter ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Draco regarda son futur mari en face de lui qui le fixait, anxieux. Il était si adorable qu'il l'aurait presque dévoré, là, sur cet autel, dans cette église. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme, le jour où pendant un cours de soin aux créatures magiques mémorable, le Survivant l'avait protégé d'un Eskibian (sorte de Gremlin de couleur noire, connu pour résister aux températures polaires) particulièrement féroce qui avait failli le déchiqueter. Ils s'étaient alors embrassés, devant les yeux grands ouverts des Gryffondors et des Serpentards médusés, qui se trouvaient d'ailleurs à cet instant dans cette salle pour le mariage des deux ex-meilleurs ennemis.

Mr Malfoy ? appela le mage marieur.

L'interpellé sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et avisant l'air paniqué de son futur compagnon, comprit qu'on venait de lui poser la question fatidique.

Oui… Je le veux !

Bien, reprit l'homme. Mr Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux, Mr Malfoy ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Evidemment que je le veux ! répondit Harry.

Draco trouva l'enthousiasme de Harry un peu déplacé. Certes, on ne se mariait pas tous les jours mais un Malfoy même marié à un Potter, restait un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy détestaient par dessus tout les marques d'affections en public, et pour toute sa famille mis à part lui, en privé aussi d'ailleurs.

En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare donc mari et… Enfin, bref, je vous déclare uni par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

En voyant son désormais mari se rapprocher inexorablement, Draco sut qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il venait de s'unir au Survivant, accessoirement vainqueur de Voldemort et donc célèbre Harry Potter, celui qu'il avait appris à mépriser à l'âge de six ans et qu'il avait haï jusqu'à sa seizième année. Et il se rendit également compte, alors que les applaudissement fournis de leurs meilleurs amis les portaient vers un avenir radieux, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Même jour, 22h09

Après une soirée arrosée, faite de toasts et de félicitations pour le nouveau couple, les deux tourtereaux avaient enfin réussi à regagner leurs pénates, soulagés et quelque peu pompettes. Pendant, que Draco se changeait, Harry repensait à la prestation inoubliable de Ron, son témoin, qui avait lui aussi tenu à faire un toast, qu'il avait d'ailleurs soigneusement préparé. Mais c'était sans compter la demi-bouteille de whisky-pur-feu qu'il avait dans le nez, qui avait donné à l'ensemble un résultat très particulier :

Mes chers amis et ennemis, avait-il rajouté en désignant les Serpentards, Je plaisante, je plaisante… Donc, vous savez tous pourquoi nous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici. Oui, oui, je sais, moi aussi ça me désole…

Rires de l'assistance. Il continua :

Mais bon, l'Amour ne se commande pas mais il me semble clair que Cupidon devait être un peu bourré ce jour-là…

Re-rires de l'assistance.

J'ai cru moi-même avoir un crise cardiaque et je sais bien que ça a été le cas de nombre d'entre vous… Mais regardez-les maintenant, ils sont si _mignons_…

Et il avait ponctué sa tirade d'un pincement de joues sur la personne des deux jeunes mariés. Harry retint Draco de justesse avant qu'il ne se jette sur le roux, il avait horreur qu'on dise de lui qu'il était mignon et encore plus qu'on lui pince les joues comme à un gamin de trois ans... La plupart des gens (disons tout le monde sauf Snape, quoique même lui affichait un minuscule sourire en coin) étaient totalement écroulés de rire et se retenaient comme ils pouvaient à la table pour ne pas tomber par terre.

Et pour conclure, je vous demanderai de bien prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Sachez qu'on sera toujours là si vous avez besoin de nous. Moi, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Oh ! J'allais oublier Malfoy, si tu fais du mal à Harry, de quelque manière que ce sois, je t'éclate la tête contre un mur, c'est compris ?

Et il était retourné s'asseoir sous un véritable tonnerre d'acclamations enthousiastes.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par son mari qui revenait, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt très très moulants. Il se sentit soudain très très à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Dis-moi mon cœur, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir, en s'approchant lentement de son compagnon, pourquoi diable, alors que tu sais très bien que dans moins de trente secondes tu seras de nouveau à poil, t'es-tu rhabillé ?

Si je ne te donnais pas un peu de fil à retordre mon amour, ce ne serait pas amusant. Mais vraiment, me déshabiller en moins de trente secondes est un bon pari, cependant je doute que tu en sois capable…

Chiche ? Tu commences à compter quand tu veux…

D'accord…dit Draco. Mais il faut un enjeu.

Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Harry qui s'amusait à mordiller l'oreille de son compagnon.

Eh bien… Si je gagnes, c'est moi qui te pénètre et si tu gagnes, c'est toi qui me pénètre.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux, étonné.

Mais tu n'as jamais voulu que…

Je me sens prêt, c'est notre nuit de noce, le coupa Draco.

Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry.

Sûr, affirma Draco. Et puis, rien ne dit que tu vas gagner…

Si tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer une occasion comme ça… Oh et autre chose, tu me laisses faire, tu n'as pas le droit de te débattre… Tu commence à compter quand tu veux…

Ok alors… Trois, deux, un… C'est parti ! cria-t-il.

Harry regarda la pendule sur la table de chevet : 22heures 17 minutes et 20 secondes. Puis il jeta Draco sur le lit et lui retira précipitamment son tee-shirt et son jean. Il faisait quand même attention à être le plus doux possible pour ne pas blesser son mari. Voyant qu'il lui restait un peu de temps, il retira le boxer de Draco avec les dents et le lança sur la pile de vêtements à côté du lit. Il se tourna vers son amant.

Alors, demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'il avait réussi, mais voulant voir la réaction de son mari, qui, tout le monde le savait, était Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et donc mauvais joueur invétéré.

Mmmmmm, ronronna-t-il alors que Harry revenait se placer sur lui, 29 secondes. T'as réussi Potter, je suis tout à toi. Mais d'abord mets-toi à poil, t'as vraiment trop de fringues sur toi…

Harry était scié, Draco venait d'admettre de lui-même qu'il avait perdu. Ce jour était à marquer dans les annales. Mais il reprit bien vite contenance et fit un long et langoureux strip-tease à son mari. Une fois nu, il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le baiser se fit plus exigeant et les deux hommes commencèrent à se frotter inconsciemment l'un à l'autre, demandant mutuellement des caresses plus intimes. Harry descendit alors le long du cou de son partenaire, alternant baisers et suçons, pour finir sur ses mamelons dressés qu'il mordilla doucement, l'un après l'autre, tandis que Draco haletait visiblement. Puis il continua son exploration, donna un petit coup de langue dans le nombril, et suivi la ligne de fins poils blonds pour arriver au sexe gorgé de sang qu'il lécha sur toute la longueur avant d'aller taquiner ses bourses, puis de repartir dans le sens inverse et de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, arrachant un petit cri à son amant, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Au bout d'un certain nombre de va-et-vient, alors qu'il sentait que Draco allait jouir, il s'arrêta brusquement et son compagnon poussa une sorte de miaulement de frustration. Harry revint vers son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de s'écarter lentement pour prendre sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il fixa Draco pendant un moment.

Tu es vraiment sûr ? demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses juste pour me faire plaisir…

Putain, vas-y maintenant ou je sens que je vais exploser ! hurla Draco.

D'accord, soupira Harry, mi-heureux mi-inquiet, mais tourne-toi, ça te fera moins mal…

Il lança un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et prépara précautionneusement son amant, en essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Draco ne bronchait pas, ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme.

Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, oui… répondit le blond. C'est très bizarre comme sensation mais… ce n'est pas trop douloureux. Oh !

Au cri de Draco, Harry sut qu'il avait trouvé le point sensible et il frappa plusieurs fois au même endroit. Puis, il retira ses doigts et pénétra doucement son mari. Il le sentit contracter tout son corps, alors, il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement détendu puis commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus forts, à la fois à l'intérieur de son amant mais aussi sur son sexe, voulant que son plaisir soit complet. Draco se sentait partir, totalement submergé par des vagues de plaisir répétées et il se déversa dans la main de Harry au même moment que celui-ci se déversait en lui. Il s'écroula, haletant, son mari sur le dos. Il reprirent peu à peu leur souffle et Harry commença à lui caresser doucement la colonne vertébrale provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Je t'aime, chuchota le brun.

Moi aussi je t'aime mais ne rêve pas trop, je suis trop crevé pour recommencer, on verra ça plus tard tu veux… dit Draco en baillant.

Je vois ça… se moqua Harry. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai plus la force non plus… Et puis on a toute la vie devant nous pour faire l'amour… Puisqu'on est pas prêts d'avoir des enfants et par la même occasion, des contraintes…


	2. Quand Mlle je sais tout sert à quelque c...

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Mlle je-sais-tout sert à quelque chose…**

**Koukou !** Curieusement, aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à dire ! Le manque d'inspiration est une fatalité qui touche beaucoup d'entre nous ! Et quand ça arrive, c'est dur ! lol ! Bref, voilà… A part ça, je continue mon appel à témoins pour quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement me dire comment on fait pour éviter que ces putains de tirets de dialogue se fassent la malle ! Merci d'avance à quiconque pourra me donner le moindre renseignement !

**RépAR :**

**Loupiote garoute** : Ma chiwie, si tu pouvais faire des reviews un peu plus constructives, ce serait pas mal ! LOL ! Nan je déconne ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire… Je t'adore ! Zoubissssssssss ! Vampirellawoman.

**Crystal d'avalon** : Tu penses que c'est prometteur ? J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Même si le vrai délire commence plutôt au prochain chap… Patience ! Merci pour ta review !

**Vanilly** : Tout pour faire une grande fic ? Je suis flattée… Je continue t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le discours de Ron et je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! Bizousss !

**Serpentis-draco** : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire… Bizousss !

**Sélène **: Hullo ! Oui, en effet, j'ai déjà lu _« le paradis où repose mon cœur »_. D'ailleurs, **Imeldamizi**, si tu lis cette fic, je te rappelle qu'on attend la suite ! Lol ! Ca n'a rien à voir mais j'ai piqué ton pseudo pour deux de mes fics, je trouve ce prénom tellement beau… Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? Lol ! Bizousss !

**Dark Yoru** : Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que tu aimes le premier chapitre à ce point là… J'espère que celui-là va te plaire aussi, même si personnellement, je ne le trouve pas génial… Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bizousss !

**Tama** : Voici la suite ! Effectivement le premier chapitre était assez court mais de toue manière, je ne fais jamais des chaps très longs… C'est vrai que la dernière phrase de Harry montre déjà qu'ils ne sont pas près à affronter ce genre de choses. Mais crois-moi, ce que je leur réserve est bien pire que tout ce qu'ils ont pu imaginer ! Gniark gniark ! LOL ! Bizousss!

**Clochette-la-rétameuse** : Ouais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très endurants ! lol ! Mais ils ont des circonstances atténuantes ! Parce que je pense que le soir de son mariage, on est un peu usé ! Bref, voilà quoi… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizousss !

2 mois plus tard, Fleury et Bott

_Guide des maladies moldues et sorcières _

Gemma Locker 

**Ce livre a l'air bien. Alors, voyons voir… Nausées… Ah voilà !**

_Chapitre 112 : Nausées à répétition_

Ne cherchez plus ma belle, si vous êtes sexuellement active, cela veut que vous attendez un heureux événement. Ces nausées de grossesse sont fréquentes le matin et le soir jusqu'au milieu du troisième mois environ. Au-delà de ce délai, elles s'estompent, puis disparaissent. Si ce symptôme persiste durant le quatrième mois, pensez à consulter.

Enceinte ? Manquerait plus que ça tiens… 

Si votre vie affective ressemble au désert du Sahara, ou tout simplement, si vous êtes un homme, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à vous :

Gastro-entérite : maladie moldue, est causée par une inflammation simultanée des muqueuses de l'estomac et de l'intestin grêle, consulter d'urgence un médicomage.

Ingurgitation d'une potion quelconque : que faites-vous à lire ce livre, alors que vos entrailles sont peut-être en train de fondre comme du beurre ? Courez, tant que vous le pouvez encore !

**Je sens que je vais vraiment être malade si ça continue… Est-ce que j'ai bu une potion particulière récemment ? Non… Bon, cherchons autre chose…**

_- Cancer : Une des maladies moldues les plus graves, est très rare chez les sorciers. Pensez tout de même à vous renseigner, on ne sait jamais._

**Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas… Foutu bouquin, y a vraiment rien là-dedans !**

_**Attention : **Cette remarque concerne les hommes, oui je dis bien les hommes, il est possible, si vous êtes homosexuel, que votre petit ami est extrêmement puissant, a un sang très particulier, est une vraie bête de sexe OU que vous avez du sang Veela, vous pourriez être le premier homme depuis cinquante ans à attendre un enfant. Cependant, c'est très peu probable et cela tient juste lieu d'avertissement. _

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Elle n'est pas sérieuse là ?**

Si ? 

**Bon réfléchissons… Je n'ai pas de sang Veela, ça, j'en suis certain. Harry n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une bête de sexe au pieu même s'il se débrouille super bien… Oui d'ailleurs, lui… moi… un lit… là maintenant… **

Draco secoua violemment la tête.

**Non ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer, vraiment pas. Bon, où en étais-je ? Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'elle appelle un sang particulier ? Tout le monde a un sang particulier non ? D'accord, Harry n'est pas comme tout le monde et pour ce qui est de la puissance, étant le vainqueur de Voldemort, je suppose qu'il en a à revendre…**

**Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion suivante : Il se peut que j'ai un ENORME problème. **

Le jeune homme reposa le livre et sorti de la librairie les yeux dans le vague. Il ne vit donc pas les douze personnes qu'il bouscula, ni les trois chaudrons qu'il renversa, ni l'homme encagoulé qui s'empressa de prendre l'ouvrage sur l'étagère avant de murmurer un sortilège qui le fit revenir à la page que lisait le blond…

**Il ne faut pas s'emballer non plus. Il était écrit qu'aucun homme depuis cinquante ans n'était tombé enceint, donc il y a peu de chance que ça m'arrive à moi… Oui mais le « peu » est encore de trop, il doit bien exister un test pour…ce genre de choses. Mais où aller ? A qui demander ? Peut-être à Hermione, elle sait toujours tout. Le problème, c'est que je dois me rendre à Poudlard si je veux la voir… Tant pis, j'irai demain, c'est trop important.**

Draco marcha encore un peu sur le chemin de Traverse et acheta un bouquet de roses rouges et noires, les couleurs préférées de Harry. Puis il transplana chez eux, et, voyant son mari endormi sur le canapé, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre après avoir mis les roses dans un vase. Il se coucha ensuite, prenant Harry dans ses bras. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il fit, il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, il attendit que son compagnon soit parti puis transplana jusqu'aux abords de Poudlard et dut continuer à pied. S'il devait venir ici pour trouver son ami, c'était parce qu'Hermione avait remplacé Mme Pince en tant que bibliothécaire, étant donné que celle-ci était morte durant la guerre. Cela convenait d'ailleurs très bien à Ron Weasley, son mari, qui lui, était devenu, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, professeur de divination. Il était paraît-il bien plus sceptique que Trelawney, ce qui, aux yeux de Draco, ne semblait pas bien difficile.

Il entra dans le château puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la bibliothèque. Arrivé à destination, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : personne.

**Oui, c'est normal. A cette heure, tous les élèves doivent être en cours… Dire qu'il y a peine trois ans, c'est moi qui était à leur place ! A peine trois ans que je retrouvais Harry en secret tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande… C'est tellement étrange de revenir ici, il y a tant de souvenirs, sept ans de vie entre ces murs…**

BOUM !

- Aïe !

- Hermione ?

Draco se précipita à l'endroit d'où venait le vacarme. Il trouva une Hermione sur le derrière, en train de contempler d'un air hébété les livres qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Elle leva soudain les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, après s'être aperçue de sa présence.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais venue te voir mais… Bref… Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ce bordel ?

- Le grand Draco Malfoy qui me propose son aide pour un travail de domestiques ? Il va pleuvoir des Hippogriffes ! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

- Ha ha ha… Je suis mort de rire ! Voilà à quoi ça sert d'être gentil… J'aurais aussi bien pu rester le méchant Serpentard qui faisait peur à tout le monde… Là au moins, on me respectait…

- Tu n'en restais pas moins un connard de première… Et puis je pense que ça n'aurait pas plu à Harry…

A ces mots, Draco se rembrunit. Hermione s'en rendit rapidement compte et imagina le pire :

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Un problème de couple ? Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas séparés ?

- Non non, dit Draco en souriant, rien de tout ça… Je te rassure, notre couple va très bien. Harry est un mec génial et je suis heureux avec lui…

- Mais ?

- On ne peut pas aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour parler ? demanda le blond. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et je tiens à ce que ça reste entre nous…

- Si tu veux… Euh… La réserve ?

- D'accord…

Il la suivit jusqu'à une petite salle sombre près du bureau d'Hermione. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, vérifiant qu'aucun élève ne traînait dans le coin puis se tourna vers son ami.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est assez gênant… commença-t-il.

- Eh bien, commence par le commencement.

- Oui bon. Il y a deux mois, le soir qui a suivit notre mariage très exactement, j'ai… laissé Harry me pénétrer pour la première fois.

Hermione rougit un peu mais se ressaisit assez vite.

- Continue…

- Il y a une semaine environ, j'ai été pris de nausées qui n'ont pas cessées depuis. Alors, je suis allé dans une librairie pour trouver un bouquin sur le sujet. J'en ai trouvé un. Il parlait de gastro…quelque chose, de cancer… Mais y a un truc en bas de la page qui a attiré mon attention…

- Un avertissement qui te disait que tu pouvais être enceint ? le coupa Hermione.

Draco releva la tête, étonné.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Draco, je travaille dans une bibliothèque, et le livre dont tu me parles, _Guide des maladies moldues et sorcières_, n'a pas été tiré en un seul exemplaire…

- Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot… dit Draco, exaspéré. Alors à ton avis, que dois-je faire ?

- Tu sais, la probabilité que tu attendes un enfant est vraiment minuscule… Mais, si tu veux vraiment être sûr, et que tu n'as pas trop envie que toute la presse soit au courant, va voir Madame Pomfresh, j'ai confiance en elle, elle gardera le secret…

- Tu a une idée de comment se déroule le test ?

Pas du tout non… Le mieux serait que tu lui demandes. Vas-y maintenant, au moins ce sera fait…

Tu as raison… Merci Hermione, t'es vraiment une amie, dit le blond en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Je sais, je sais. Allez file ! Et préviens moi quand tu auras les résultats ! cria-t-elle alors que Draco s'éloignait déjà.

Le jeune parvint à l'infirmerie en quelques minutes. Il posa la main sur la poignée, hésita, puis, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur la crainte, entra et partit à la recherche de l'infirmière.

Merlin ! Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi blanc ici ! 

Il finit par la trouver au chevet d'un élève qui paraissait assez mal en point.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sursauta violemment, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- Mr Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- J'aurais… un service à vous demander. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question…

- C'est le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondors, un des Serpentards l'a fait tomber de son balai, lors d'un match samedi dernier…

Le cœur de Draco se serra, ainsi la rivalité n'avait toujours pas disparu.

C'est dommage, mes chers compatriotes ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent… 

- Mais, reprit-elle, vous me parliez d'un service non ?

- Oui, je voudrais que vous me fassiez un test de grossesse, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

L'infirmière parut surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Depuis une semaine, continua-t-il, je souffre de nausées fréquentes et ça m'inquiète. J'ai lu que les grossesse masculines étaient extrêmement rares mais possibles, alors, dans le doute, je suis venu vérifier.

Un silence pesant s'installa, puis la vieille femme prit la parole :

- Bien. Si vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher… Installez-vous sur ce lit.

- Euh… Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- Non non. Je vais juste vous jeter un sort. Une boule va se former au-dessus de votre ventre. Nous serons fixés en voyant la couleur qu'elle prendra.

Elle prit sa baguette.

**Je ne suis plus très sûr tout d'un coup.**

- _Ostendite !_

Comme prévu, une boule sortit du ventre du jeune homme. Une boule blanche. Mme Pomfresh eut un hoquet et se tourna vers Draco.

**Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas ça !**

- Vos… vos conclusions ? bégaya Draco.

- Eh bien, Mr Malfoy, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, que vous et votre compagnon, allez être pères…

Draco s'évanouit sous le choc.

Tadaaaaa ! Bon d'accord, c'était pas une surprise, mais bon, on va faire comme si ! LOL

Prochain chap : Draco est complètement paumé et Snape et Dumbledore partent dans un délire plutôt… inattendu !


	3. Papys gâteaux

**Chapitre 3 : Papys-gâteaux**

Koukou les gens ! Ca va ti bien ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre très (trop) court, mais en raison d'une note carrément merdique ce trimestre en physique, je me suis vue obligée : un, de travailler plus et deux, d'écrire une nouvelle sur Newton et Einstein faisant un cours à Poudlard ( moi je dis, vive les idées de mon père ! lol !). Enfin bon, si voit au moins un peu ce qu'il y a de magique dans la merveilleuse matière qu'est la physique, qu'il me le fasse savoir, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! Je compte sur vous ! Oh ! Autre chose, je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris, mais ce sont les pensées de Draco qui sont (normalement) en gras !

RépAR :

**Crystal d'avalon** : Voici la suite ! J'espère que mon gros délire va te plaire ! Bizousss !

**Tama** : Cette fois la suite a été un peu plus lente à venir mais bon… La réaction de Harry viendra dans le prochain chapitre mais je ne vais rien dire la-dessus pour l'instant, je laisse la surprise ! Bizousss !

**Vanilly** : Salut toi ! Ben dis donc ! Tu me fais rougir ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu dis ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant cette suite qui contient presque toutes les réponses à tes questions ! Enormes bizousss !

**Lilyep** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! A une prochaine fois j'espère ! Bizoussss !

**Loryah** : Merci pour ton conseil, mais j'ai trouvé la technique, maintenant, je mets des espaces devant les tirets pour qu'ils ne s'en vont plus ! Voici la suite ! Kiissssssssssssssss !

**Nith-Haiah : **Kikou p'tite puce! Contente de voir que cette fic aussi te plaît ! Il faut que je tape la suite de Déchéance, en espérant ne pas devoir te faire attendre trop longtemps ! Bizoussss !

**Vif d'or** : Tss tss tss ! C'est vrai que le pauvre chou, il n'a pas eu de chance ! Il aurait du faire plus attention ! LOL ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizousss !

**Mily Black** : Oui c'est vrai que dans cette fic, je ne l'ai pas fait super solide niveau nerfs… LOL ! Enfin bon, tu verras, tous les persos ou presque seront comme ça alors… Oh et puis dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre son temps pour profiter des bonnes choses ! Bizousss !

**Lunenoire 1 et 2 **: J'espère réussir à être drôle tout au long de ma fic, même si ça risque d'être dur ! Et puis pour une fois, ce ne sont pas les filles qui ont les nerfs fragiles et qui s'évanouissent et chialent à la moindre occasion ! Na ! Lol ! Bizousss !

**Loupiote garoute** : Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux ! LOL ! Bon j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions en cours alors je vais pas tout recommencer !lol ! Juste pour ceux qui voudrait savoir et qui ne font pas de Latin, Ostendite veut dire : Montrez ! Soit le verbe montrer à l'impératif deuxième personne de pluriel ( enfin je crois, désolée si je me goure !) Grosss Bizousss ma chewie !

**Gaelle griffondor** : Contente de voir que ma fic te plaît ! Peut-être à la prochaine ! Bizousss !

**WendyMalfoy** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! Gross bizousss !

**PS** : Un peu de pub pour **_Guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de Fanfiction_** de **Alixe-et-Lisandra. **Merci beaucoup les filles, ce que vous faites est super ! Vous m'avez vraiment aidée !

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Draco errait dans les couloirs des cachots, l'air perdu.

Pourquoi moi ? Sur des milliers sorciers homosexuels, pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Que va dire Harry, lui qui voulait attendre pour d'éventuels enfants ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il entendit vaguement les lourds bruits de pas indiquant que la foule des élèves se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Merlin que j'aimerais être à leur place, insouciant, heureux. Sans autre préoccupation que le devoir à rendre pour Mac Gonagall, les paris sur les prochains matches de Quidditch ou les différentes manières de ridiculiser les maisons ennemies.

- Pffffffffffff… On a beau dire, mais vive l'adolescence ! marmonna-t-il.

Il se retrouva sans savoir comment devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Il fixa la porte avec appréhension.

**Lui en parler est encore la meilleure chose à faire, il a toujours su m'aider pendant les moments difficiles. Enfin, façon de parler…**

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Snape se tenait face à lui.

- Mr Malfoy, ou plutôt, _Mr_ _Potter_, que me vaut l'_honneur_ de votre visite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qlacée.

Bon, c'est plutôt mal barré là… Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait fini par digérer mon mariage avec Harry…

- Mon bon Severus, dit une voix derrière le maître des potions, mais à qui parlez-vous donc ?

**Non… Pitié, tout mais pas…LUI !**

- Mr le directeur… commença Snape.

- Draco ! s'écria Dumbledore, ce qui fit sursauter l'intéressé violemment. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici mon garçon ?

Pourquoi ils me posent tous cette question ? Si j'ai envie d'être un peu nostalgique, c'est mon droit non ?

Oui bon, j'admets que ma présence ici peut sembler étrange… 

- A vrai dire, j'étais venu rendre une petite visite à Hermione, dit-il, essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

- Mr Malfoy, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous connaissez assez bien cette école pour savoir que la bibliothèque ne se situe pas dans les cachots… ironisa Snape.

Draco dut utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas rougir.

Merde… Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Réfléchis, réfléchis… 

- Enfin voyons Severus, cela tombe sous le sens, après être allé s'entretenir avec Mme Weasley, Draco est venu voir son professeur préféré… dit Dumdledore, sauvant ainsi le jeune home de la catastrophe.

Alors Draco fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour, il remercia Dumbledore… intérieurement…

Merci… Oh oui merci. Vous êtes sans aucun doute le plus grand directeur de tous les temps, je vous admire, je vous…

- … mais je me demande ce qu'entre temps il a bien pu faire à l'infirmerie, conclut le directeur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

…hais !

Snape fixa le blond, un horrible doute lui tiraillant les entrailles.

- Mr Malfoy, savez-vous de quoi Mr le directeur est en train de parler ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Non pas par crainte, il aurait pu trouver une excuse potable s'il l'avait voulu, mais parce qu'il avait un problème, un très gros problème…

Non pas maintenant… Vraiment pas le moment… Merde ! 

Il venait de régurgiter son petit déjeuner sur la robe noire de Snape, qui avait l'air mi-furieux mi-incrédule.

Oups… Boulette.

- _Mr_ _Potter_… dit le professeur de potion d'un ton calme.

Trop calme.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive… exactement ! s'écria Snape.

- Tout d'abord, _professeur_, cessez de m'appeler _Potter_, dit Draco dans une parfaite imitation de son ancien professeur. Vous savez très bien que Harry et moi avons décidé de garder nos noms respectifs même après notre mariage ! Ensuite, si j'étais venu ici au départ, c'était pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important me concernant… Mais j'ai changé d'avis, puisque apparemment vous n'êtes pas disposé à écouter ! Je m'en vais !

Le jeune homme partit en courant, en proie à des sanglots incontrôlables.

Dire que je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon père… Cette ordure ne vaut pas mieux que Lucius !

- Aresto momentum !

Il se figea, sous l'effet d'un puissant sort.

Dumbledore… 

- Messieurs, dit le directeur d'un air joyeux, je vous suggère de venir dans mon bureau pour vous expliquer, avant que cette histoire ne tourne au vinaigre !

En disant cela, il s'attira deux regards noirs, mais n'en tint pas compte. Ils ne purent donc rien faire d'autre que le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore pu inventer comme mot de passe ? 

- Pot de chambre !

Draco et Snape soupirèrent de concert, l'air désespérés. Il se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Ça va peut-être mieux se passer que ce que je présumais finalement… Tant mieux, ça aurait quand même été dur pour moi de le perdre définitivement…

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et attendirent que celui-ci veuille bien sortir de sa rêverie. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Ah oui, dit Dumbledore, pardonnez-moi, je pensais que je devrais peut-être repeindre ces murs en jaune pâle… Bonbons au citron ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne fit de commentaire et ils prirent sans discuter un bonbon, habitués aux extravagances du (trop) vieux directeur.

- Donc, reprit-il, commençons par vous, quel est votre problème ?

Snape prit une grande inspiration et dit de but en blanc :

Mon problème, est que le garçon que je considérais comme mon fils a épousé un crétin congénital.

Draco faillit s'étouffer.

- Je ne te permet pas de traiter le père de mon enfant de crétin congénital Severus !

- Tu dis ? demanda Severus, visiblement choqué.

Le jeune homme était devenu blanc comme un linge.

**Merde merde merde ! Je l'ai dit ! Pourquoi je l'ai dit?**

- Tu as très bien compris ! Je suis le premier sorcier à attendre un enfant depuis un demi-siècle ! Et Harry est le père de cet enfant !

Snape le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Draco mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, même en sachant que le mal était déjà fait. Soudain, il eut comme un flash.

Les bonbons ! Ce vieux chnoque nous a donné des bonbons fourrés au Veritaserum ! Je vais le trucider !

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Snape qui le rompit :

- Alors comme ça, tu vas avoir un bébé, dit-il d'un air absent.

A cet instant, l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il, la larme à l'oeil. Je vais être grand-père !

Draco manqua de défaillir ; ce n'était vraiment pas une réaction normale pour Severus, pas normale du tout.

- Un petit-fils, je ne peux pas le croire ! continua-t-il. Moi qui avait perdu tout espoir ! Je vais pouvoir le gâter et lui faire des papouilles …

- Et moi je lui offrirai des tonnes et des tonnes de bonbons au citron, ajouta Dumbledore, l'air rayonnant, et des sorbets et des Chocogrenouilles et des Fizwizbiz et des… Draco ?

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, le jeune homme s'était évanoui. Le directeur, pas inquiet pour un sou, sortit sa baguette et lui projeta un jet d'eau à la figure. Draco se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un grand cri. Ce son strident sembla faire émerger Snape de son état avancé d'exaltation. Il lâcha un juron sonore puis se ressaisit.

- Draco, dit-il, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Si je t'en voulais, ce n'était pas tellement parce que tu avais épousé Potter, ça, au fil des années j'aurais pu m'en remettre, d'autant plus qu'à la réflexion, il est assez sympathique… C'était parce que tu avais épousé un homme et que, par conséquent, tu ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. N'en ayant pas eu moi-même, je voulais… enfin… tu vois…

Draco acquiesça lentement.

Merde alors ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi sentimental… Beurk ! 

- Bon, intervint Dumbledore, as-tu déjà choisi un nom pour le bébé ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit même pas et sortit en compagnie de Snape, qui le raccompagna jusqu'aux portes du château.

- Quand as-tu l'intention de le dire à Potter ? demanda Snape.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il le prenne mal tu comprends ?

- Il l'acceptera, il t'aime….

- Euh… qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait du professeur Snape ?

Le maître des potions sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, dit-il. Maintenant file ! ajouta-t-il en poussant Draco vers les escaliers.

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers le portail de l'école. Cependant, à mi-chemin, il se souvint de quelque-chose.

**Oh putain Hermione ! Elle va me tuer ! J'y retourne ? Oh et puis merde, je lui annoncerai ça plus tard… Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est de le dire à Harry…**

**Au secours !**

Oôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô

Prochain chap : Réaction de Harry ! Hihihi ! Ça va déménager dans les chaumières !


	4. Tout est dans la respiration

Chapitre 4 : Tout est dans la respiration 

Me revoilà ! Je suis DESOLEE de cet affreux retard mais je suis débordée de boulot et je manquais d'inspiration… Mais l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là non ? (baisse les yeux) Bon, je ne dis rien sur ce chap, je laisse la surprise mais je crois que je devrais aller me cacher… Autre chose, je suis déçue que personne ne m'ait reconnue en tant que **TheoryofChaos** mais bon, au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un, c'est désormais sur cet autre compte que je mettrai mes one-shot… Voilou… Bon com' d'hab, bonne lecture !

**PS n°1 :** Les pensées de Draco sont toujours en gras (enfin si ce pn de site veut bien…)

**PS n°2 : **FMA, c'est fini sur Canal + et j'ai vraiment les booooouuuules ! Je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais ça avait besoin de sortir…

**RépAR :**

**Crystal d'avalon** : J'adore Sev dans ce petit délire ! Je ne vais peut-être pas le remettre de suite dans la fic mais tu le reverras, je te le promets ! Bizousss à toi, ma toujours première revieweuse!

**Gaelle Griffondor** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Je te fais de gros bizous !

**Vanilly** : Ah toi ! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire ! C'est bien vrai, quelle idée de boire du thé à l'orange devant ton ordi ! LOL ! Bois le avant cette fois, ou après c'est toi qui voit ! Par contre, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que dans ce chapitre, tu risques d'être encore plus frustrée que sur le précédent (je te laisse le choix de l'arme pour me trucider ! lol)… Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir que tu aimes ma fic à ce point là (larme à l'œil ;-)) MERCI ! Enormes Bizousss !

**Loryah** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant (quoique c'est pas sûr…) Bizousss !

**Mily Black** : Ma tite Mily ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon Severus (j'avoue en être assez fière !lol) Je dois te dire cependant que aucune de tes réactions prévues pour Harry n'étaient la bonne ( j'ai d'ailleurs longtemps hésité à ce sujet, c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à updater ce chapitre…) Bref, tu verras bien… Je te fais de gros bizouss !

**Nith-Haiah** : Bon, tu ne m'as pas envoyé de petit mot pour me dire si tu avais encore ou pas un ordi à disposition alors on va supposer que oui… Pour les triplés en tous cas, je pense pas que ça va pouvoir se faire parce que je tiens à rester un minimum réaliste (Hum…) déjà avec une femme avoir des triplés c'est assez risqué, alors pour une grossesse masculine… Mais bon, j'ai pas encore décidé, je verrais bien… Enormes bizouss tite puce !

**Tama** : Haha ! Tu es la seule à avoir posé la question… Je ne vais pas y répondre, ça gâcherait le suspense ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! Bizousss !

**Ma tite femme** (qui se reconnaîtra !) : réécrire Harry Potter ? C'est un peu le but des fanfics non ? LOL ! je rêve ou tu trouves toujours des excuses pour me laisser des reviews courtes ? Eh bien, en ce moment, il me semble bien que tu vas très bien, alors tu pourras m'en laisser une plus longue n'est-ce pas ? LOL ! T'adore ma ptite épouse de chewing-gum ! Bizousssssss !

**Lunenoire** : C'est ma version des choses en tous cas, sinon pourquoi crois-tu qu'il en proposerait tout le temps ? LOL ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bizouss !

**Lolaboop** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et au prochain petit mot j'espère ! Bizouss !

**Lilyep** : Tu le reverras dans la fic ton Sévichou ! lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bizousss !

**Vif d'or** : Tu vas maintenant connaître la réaction de Harry ! lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizoussss !

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

Un jeune homme assis sur un canapé de cuir noir fixait depuis une bonne demi-heure une mouche qui voletait dans la pièce. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience, l'insecte diptère se posa en douceur sur la petite table à ses pieds. Avec des gestes lents et précis, il saisit un magazine à côté de lui, le roula consciencieusement et frappa de toutes ses forces. La pauvre bête, écrasée par l'équivalent d'un Boeing sur la tête d'un quidam, mourut sur le coup, sous l'œil appréciateur du jeune homme qui s'empressa de réciter une formule de nettoyage.

**Saleté de bestiole ! Faudra que je dise à Harry d'acheter un truc contre ces nuisances ailées !**

« Oui dès que tu lui aura fait part de ta condition andouille ! » dit une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

- OH TOI CA VA HEIN !

Trois jours, trois jours qu'il cherchait le bon moment pour avouer qu'il était enceint à son mari, trois jours qu'il ne le trouvait pas et donc trois jours qu'il se défoulait en traquant inlassablement les petites bêtes innocentes qui peuplait leur appartement.

Pour se détendre un peu, il mit sa cassette audio de yoga et se plaça en position d'adoration au soleil.

Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… 

Mais ce jour-là, le chant majestueux des baleines en rut l'énerva plus qu'autre chose, si bien qu'il envoya la chaîne stéréo par la fenêtre, chaîne stéréo qui tomba près d'un vieux prêtre qui, par la suite, affirma à qui voulait l'entendre que l'heure de l'apocalypse approchait et que le ciel commençait déjà à nous tomber sur la tête…

Draco tenta autre chose. Il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télé :

DALLAS ! TON UNIVERS IMPITOYABLE !

Merlin tout mais pas ça… 

Il zappa.

AMOUR, GLOIRE ET BEAUTE ! DES MOTS QUI FONT REVER !

**Encore pire.**

Il zappa à nouveau.

ET BECKAM PASSE A …

Il zappa encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que…

TRYING TO FIND A LOVE SUPREME… A LOVE SUPREEEEEEEME…

En temps normal, Draco avait une sainte horreur de Robbie Williams (nda : personnellement, je n'ai strictement rien contre cet homme, j'adore ce chanteur, je le jure !) mais, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux sur les autres chaînes, il décida de laisser MTV.

Cinq minutes chrono plus tard, il dormait (quand de la neige recouvrit l'écran et qu'on vit apparaître un puit d'où sortit une petite fille dont le visage était caché par une myriade de cheveux noirs ; elle s'avança doucement, s'extirpa de la télé et rampa sur le sol en faisant crisser ses ongles sur le parquet… Oups désolée, délire de mon subconscient…lol), ses bras serrant fortement son coussin fétiche (comme c'est mignon… bon j'ai compris j'arrête ! lol).

Quand Harry rentra ce soir-là, il trouva son mari dormant à même le sol. En effet, pendant sa sieste, Draco avait malencontreusement glissé du canapé ; cependant il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, étant donné que le malheureux coussin (paix à son âme) avait amorti sa chute.

Le brun, attendri, le porta jusqu'à leur lit, se blottit contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

5 jours plus tard

Quand Harry rentra ce soir-là, il découvrit en entrant dans le salon un spectacle proprement hallucinant. Draco, qui d'ordinaire n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sentimental, non seulement regardait Titanic, mais en plus semblait avoir utilisé toute une boîte de mouchoirs avant son arrivée. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il se mit face au canapé, trouvant son mari en pleurs, l'air complètement bouleversé. Harry s'avança vers lui et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Draco leva alors ses yeux embués vers son mari, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait là et les essuya d'un geste rageur.

- Mais enfin mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Harry, inquiet. C'est à cause du film ?

Draco laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

Non mais il me prend pour qui ? 

- Ca va pas non ? Je pleurerais pas pour ce putain de film débile ! (nda : avouez ! Vous y avez cru hein ? lol)

- Pourquoi alors ?

Bonne question. Excellente question… 

- Euh… Ben, il se trouve qu'avant de tomber sur cette daube, je regardais _Urgences_ et qu'il y avait un petit bébé. Le bébé est mort et je… je me suis mis à pleurer parce que déteste ça, c'est tout…

- On peut savoir depuis quand ?

- Mmmmm…

Il faut que ça sorte. Je dois lui dire, je dois lui dire ! 

- Je…

Allez ! Courage bordel ! 

- Non.

Bien. Il est prouvé que je n'ai définitivement pas une âme de Gryffondor… 

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre.

Et que j'en ai définitivement une de Serpentard… 

- Bon, dit Harry, agacé, puisque Môssieur est de mauvais poil, eh bien Môssieur se contentera du canapé pour dormir ce soir. Bonne nuit.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Draco abasourdi. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Et puis ça laissera à Môssieur tout le loisir de rester avec sa chère télé qu'il aime certainement plus que moi !

Et il partit en claquant violemment la porte.

**C'est pas moi qui suis sensé avoir des poussées d'hormones ? Ah il va la sentir passer celle-là !**

Draco sortit à la suite de Harry et courut presque jusqu'à leur chambre, qu'il trouva verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il cogna violemment sur la porte en hurlant :

- Putain Harry ouvre cette porte !

- Va te faire foutre !

- Harry ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce !

- J'ai ta baguette ! Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ?

**Ah il le prend comme ça hein ? Je vais lui apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais énerver un homme enceint. J'ai pas besoin de cette putain de baguette pour atomiser cette putain de porte ! **

Joignant le geste à la pensée, il envoya un grand coup de pied qui fit trembler tout l'appartement.

- Non mais ça va pas, t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Harry, je suis sur les nerfs, je dois te parler d'un truc alors tu ouvres cette porte avant que je fasse tout péter !

- Pas avant que tu te sois calmé…

- Je… suis… parfaitement… calme !

Un vase explosa à sa droite mais Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Cependant, Harry entendit le bruit de la porcelaine brisée, et commença à paniquer.

- Draco, tu vas m'écouter d'accord ? Tu vas respirer lentement… Concentre-toi sur ma voix…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive merde ? Pourquoi je… 

Les lumières vacillèrent, les fenêtres commencèrent à se fissurer, le sol à trembler. Dans les étages, des cris se firent entendre. Harry sortit de la chambre.

- Draco, concentre-toi… Respire…

- Dégage ! Fous-moi la paix !

Putain j'ai mal… Ma tête… 

Les murs tremblaient de plus en plus fort. Les fenêtres éclatèrent soudain en mille morceaux.

- Draco, insista Harry d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais apaisante. Draco… Regarde-moi dans les yeux… Oui c'est ça… Respire… Calme-toi.

- Je… Harry…

Draco, à bout de forces, tomba en avant. Son mari parvint à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta et le silence se fit.

- Draco… Draco ! Réponds-moi !

Le concerné papillonna un instant des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce que… 

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je… J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire…

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens pas… Enfin si… Tu étais en colère contre moi je crois…

- Je…

- Attends… Je me rappelle… Tu m'as dit quelque chose à propos de la télé et puis tu es parti. Je t'ai suivi… Je t'en voulais… beaucoup… Et puis, je ne sais pas… J'ai… perdu le contrôle… Je…

Draco s'interrompit en entendant les sirènes des pompiers qui se rapprochaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata avec horreur l'ampleur du désastre.

Je… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? 

- C'est moi qui…

- Je… Je l'ignore mais… C'est très probable oui…

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, j'ai jamais fait de magie sans baguette… A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ?

- Harry… Il faut me promettre que tu ne te mettras pas en colère…

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'heure de vérité… 

- Harry, je… Je…

- Tu quoi Draco ? Tu quoi ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi…

- Je… J'attends un enfant Harry…

- Quoi ?

- J'attends un enfant… Ton enfant…

- C'est impossible enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je… J'avais des nausées depuis quelques semaines alors je suis allée voir Mme Pomfresh et elle m'a dit que…

Harry lâcha brusquement Draco, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

- Non c'est impossible… Ca ne peut pas…

Draco tenta de retenir son mari, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

- Harry…

- Ne me touche pas !

Harry recula encore de quelques pas puis s'enfuit en courant, laissant son mari, sanglotant, seul dans le couloir de l'appartement.

- Harry…

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA 

Harry&Draco : Mais pourquoi es-tu si méchante ?

Intouchable : Pas méchante… Sadique et perverse certes mais pas méchante…

Bon l'atmosphère de la fin est nettement moins joyeuse que celle du début… Mais ne partez pas, je vous assure, tout va s'arranger… Enfin peut-être… Qui sait ?

**Prochain chap** : Harry est introuvable, Draco inconsolable… Hermione tente d'arranger les choses.


	5. L'enfant en moi

**Chapitre 5 : L'enfant en moi croit aux miracles**

Bon, j'arrive enfin à poster le nouveau chapitre. Ca a été long je sais (encore plus que d'habitude, ce que je ne pensais pas être possible), mais les éléments étaient contre moi. Je suis privée d'ordi alors je fais comme je peux, en plus mon modem avait rendu l'âme donc… Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les RépAR et j'en suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois… Pour ce chapitre, je le trouve très fleur bleue, ce qui est bizarre venant de moi. J'ai même du mal à croire que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit lol !… Enfin, vous jugerez par vous-même… Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La neige tombait doucement au dehors. La jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre. C'était la veille de Noël. Cinq jours. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'elle et Ron, qui étaient exceptionnellement revenus de Poudlard pour passer les fêtes en amoureux, avaient découvert sur le pas de la porte un Draco inconscient et tremblant. Ron l'avait alors transporté jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Le blond était resté deux jours durant plongé dans un sommeil profond, appelant sans cesse Harry… Elle avait donc tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui, sans succès. Draco, à son réveil, lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

« « « « « « « « « « «

Flash-back

« « « « « « « « « « «

- Tu sais Hermione, quand je suis allé voir Mme Pompresh il y a deux semaines. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui Draco, je me rappelle. D'ailleurs, je t'avais demandé de me prévenir dès que tu aurais les résultats du test.

- A dire vrai, je les ai eus immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir tout de suite alors ?

Draco baissa la tête.

- Tu comprends, je voulais tout d'abord l'annoncer à Harry…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu… Tu vas vraiment…

- Oui, je vais vraiment avoir un enfant.

Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Draco, mais c'est génial ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente ! Je suis sûre que Harry était ravi lui aussi quand tu le lui a dit !

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots.

« « « « « « « « « « « «

fin du flash-back

« « « « « « « « « « « «

Hermione avait été horrifiée par la réaction de Harry. Même si, dans un certain sens, elle la comprenait. Elle savait que la hantise de son ami était d'être un jour un mauvais père ou d'être absent pour un éventuel enfant, comme ses parents avaient été absents pour lui. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il en ait parlé avec Draco et que toutes ses peurs aient disparu au fil de leur relation. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'en était rien, que Harry avait sans doute trouvé un prétexte idiot pour masquer sa crainte et éviter une adoption et qu'il était, avant d'en avoir la preuve formelle, à mille lieues de se douter qu'un homme, chez les sorciers, était capable de concevoir. Elle pouvait imaginer la panique du brun quand Draco lui avait fait part de sa condition, mais elle admettait volontiers que son comportement était complètement emporté et excessif. Elle avait d'ailleurs pensé, au début, que Harry réapparaîtrait soudain sur le palier en suppliant Draco de le pardonner, en lui hurlant son amour jusqu'à ce que le blond, exaspéré par la conduite de son compagnon, descende lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, que Harry se jette dans ses bras en l'embrassant jusqu'à l'en étouffer, que Draco en oublie la raison pour laquelle il était en colère et que tout finisse bien, dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Malheureusement, rien dans ce beau conte de fée ne s'était produit et Harry demeurait introuvable.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comme chaque matin depuis trois jours, Draco était allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. Il s'en voulait, tout était de sa faute. Il était un poids pour Harry, un poids pour Ron et Hermione, un poids pour tout le monde, depuis toujours. Il avait bien tenté de construire un relation acceptable avec son mari, mais comme d'habitude, il avait tout fait foirer avec ce stupide môme sortit d'on ne sait où. Draco voulait par-dessus tout que Harry revienne, mais Harry n'était pas idiot, il ne reviendrait pas pour souffrir encore, Draco en était persuadé. Pourtant il avait besoin que son Harry revienne, et il était prêt à tout faire pour cela… Même à tuer son bébé. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne savait plus trop quand, sûrement pendant la nuit, à une heure, peut-être deux, quelle importance ?

**Si je le fais, il va revenir. Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mais il voulait attendre, attendre au moins encore un jour, en ce jour merveilleux qu'était et sera toujours Noël.

Malgré tout, l'enfant en moi croit encore aux miracles… 

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Hermione regardait Ron qui finissait de décorer le sapin. A la dernière minute, comme d'habitude. Elle venait de monter son déjeuner à Draco. En réalité, elle ne le faisait que pour la forme, elle savait qu'en remontant le soir pour récupérer le plateau, elle le trouverait dans le même état que celui où elle l'avait laissé. Le visage du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus émacié et prenait une teinte cadavérique. Son meilleur ami (elle refusait de considérer Harry comme tel désormais) se laissait dépérir devant ses yeux, mettant ainsi son enfant en danger, et elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste patienter et escompter une réconciliation peu probable…

- Tu veux bien m'apporter une chaise s'il te plaît, ma chérie, il faudrait que j'accroche l'étoile.

- Attends Ron, j'aimerais bien le faire si ça ne te dérange pas…

Hermione se retourna vivement. Draco se tenait là, un peu branlant, sur le pas de la porte et les regardait en souriant.

- Draco, je suis contente que tu sois enfin levé, mais dans ton état, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent, dit-elle, partagée entre la joie et l'inquiétude.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis plus à ça près, tu sais. Mais bon, c'est Noël après tout, alors je vais essayer de ne pas trop avoir l'air d'une loque devant vous aujourd'hui… De toute façon, je pense que je partirai dès ce soir, le temps de réhabituer mes pauvres membres à faire de l'exercice.

- Draco… tenta Ron.

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je vous ai déjà bousillé vos vacances à cause de mes petites histoires. Il n'est pas souhaitable, pour vous pas plus que pour moi, que cet état de fait continue. Je dois me faire à l'idée qu'entre Harry et moi c'est fini, et je dois le faire seul. C'est vraiment gentil à vous de vous être occupés de moi mais je ne peux décemment pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, puis soupira.

- Bien, je comprends. Mais je tiens à ce que tu restes manger avec nous la dinde que j'ai préparé, Ron et moi n'arriverons pas à la finir seuls.

- Tu es sûre de ça ma chère ? demanda Draco, lançant un clin d'œil amusé en direction du roux.

- Draco…

- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais je te préviens que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me saouler, je fais le serment que je n'absorberai pas une goutte d'alcool !

Et il sortit de la pièce en claudiquant.

_Pourquoi boite-t-il comme ça ?_

- Il a sûrement des fourmis dans les jambes…

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir parlé à haute voix.

- Oui sûrement, répondit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Bon, avec tout ça, Draco a disparu sans accrocher cette foutue étoile. Donc je réitère ma question : tu veux bien m'apporter une chaise s'il te plaît ?

_Qui est-ce qui disait que je devais revoir l'ordre de mes priorités ? _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance morose. Draco comptait les secondes qui le rapprochait du grand départ. Départ pour où ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Pour Ste Mangouste peut-être, il ignorait si les médecins là-bas donnaient dans l'avortement mâle, il n'était même pas sûr que cela existait. Il pouvait aussi très bien avoir dépassé les limites autorisées, auquel cas, il devrait se débrouiller tout seul, et, à dire vrai, il n'y tenait pas plus que ça.

**J'ai l'impression que je vais commettre un meurtre… Mais comment puis-je avoir de pareilles pensées ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça ? Pourquoi tu m'obliges à tuer notre bébé ? **

Il était minuit passé, Draco pliait les draps de la chambre d'amis. Il savait qu'Hermione, maniaque assumée, les referait sans doute plus tard, mais il s'en moquait, cela le calmait. Il entendit soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Son cœur se gonfla d'un fol espoir.

**Harry ?**

Il courutpresque jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se trouva nez à nez avec… la famille Weasley au grand complet. Mr Weasley lui fit un grand sourire.

- Oh Draco, tu es là toi aussi ? Bon Noël mon chéri ! Et Harry, où est-il ?

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se déchirer, encore une fois, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il bouscula tout le monde et partit sans se retourner, laissant les Weasley dépités derrière lui. Il s'écroula sur une balançoire, dans le petit parc trois rues plus loin et se laissa bercer.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La médicomage chargée de l'accueil des malades regardait avec lassitude les aiguilles de sa montre tourner à la vitesse d'un escargot lymphatique. Travailler la veille de Noël… Pas idée tout de même. Pourtant elle le faisait tous les ans, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elle n'avait de toute façon nulle part où aller. Et seule dans cette grande bâtisse qui était devenue au fil du temps sa maison, elle attendait comme tous les ans un miracle, qu'elle savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

L'hôpital Ste Mangouste était étrangement vide, et elle se surprit à regretter les moments de grande affluence, juste pour échapper à cette solitude oppressante.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller faire sa ronde, comme toute les heures, quand elle vit un jeune homme entrer. Il était sale et semblait fatigué et transi de froid. Il s'effondra soudain sur le sol. Elle accourut et s'agenouilla en tentant de prendre son pouls. Elle soupira. Il était faible, mais régulier. Elle mit sa veste sur les épaules du jeune homme et le transporta magiquement jusqu'à une des chambres où elle le borda de plusieurs couvertures. Elle alla prendre une chaise, une bassine et de l'eau dans la salle voisine, s'assit à se côtés et prit le temps de l'observer plus attentivement, tout en le lavant. Brun, le teint mat, il paraissait très beau, même à travers l'épaisse couche de crasse.

- Qui sait, peut-être que c'est toi mon miracle…

Elle lui dégagea tendrement les cheveux du front, pour l'admirer à plus à son aise. Mais elle se recula précipitamment, comme si elle s'était brûlée. La cicatrice…

- Par Merlin ! Harry Potter, ici ! Alors ça…

Elle respira un grand coup, vérifia les conditions vitales de ce patient si spécial, referma doucement la porte de la chambre et monta dans l'ascenseur pour revenir au rez-de-chaussée, le temps de trouver un formulaire d'admission. Elle en vit un traîner par terre, sous son bureau. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

- Excusez-moi, c'est bien ici le bureau des renseignements ?

La vieille femme fit un bond et se cogna violemment la tête en voulant se redresser. Elle cligna des yeux, reprenant lentement ses esprits et toisa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. La vingtaine, aussi blond que Potter était brun, séduisant bien que très maigre, un lueur de tristesse intense dans ses beaux yeux gris. Elle avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Maudite soit sa mémoire qui lui jouait si souvent des tours !

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai…

Un long silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme consulta sa montre.

- Joyeux Noël.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais : Joyeux Noël.

- Il est déjà minuit ?

- Il semblerait. Le temps passe si vite.

- C'est vrai.

Nouveau silence.

- A vous aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Mais qui êtes-vous au fait ?

- Draco Malfoy.

La vieille femme haussa les sourcils, étonné. Elle se rappelait maintenant où elle l'avait vu. Tous les journaux en avaient parlé, deux mois auparavant. Le mariage des héritiers de deux familles ennemies, du Survivant et du présumé Mangemort avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Leur mariage… Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous les deux dans leur maison ou chez leurs amis pour fêter Noël ? Pourquoi arrivaient-ils séparément dans cet hôpital à cette heure de la nuit, dans un état pitoyable ?

- Et que faites-vous ici, Mr Malfoy ?

- Je suis venu car j'ai besoin d'un renseignement…

- Quel genre de renseignement ?

- D'ordre médical. Eh bien voilà, je…

- Hâtez-vous s'il vous plaît, je dois aller m'occuper d'un de mes patients.

- J'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de… procéder à une interruption volontaire de grossesse sur un homme… dans cet hôpital.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il avait utilisé un terme si impersonnel pour la simple et bonne raison que le mot « avortement » lui était encore trop difficile à dire. Cela faisait moins mal en quelque sorte. En quelque sorte… Il avait vu la surprise mêlée d'incompréhension son visage et, dans un accès de folie, qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, il raconta toute son histoire à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, du début à la fin. Il discerna la pitié dans ses prunelles bleu océan et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Il sentit vaguement qu'elle lui prenait la main pour l'emmener quelque part et il se laissa guider dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte et l'invita à entrer. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Faites-moi confiance. Allez-y.

Il abaissa la poignée et entra. Et il le vit, allongé sur ce lit, les flots salés de ses larmes inondant sa bouille d'ange. Draco s'approcha lentement, s'assit près de Harry et lui prit la main. Mais son mari se releva brusquement et s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit, ce qui était probablement le cas.

- Draco, pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Je suis un monstre. J'avais si peur, mais c'est fini maintenant… Je t'aime. Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît… Ne t'en vas pas… Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi, de notre enfant… Je suis un lâche, un monstre… Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi…

**L'enfant en moi croit encore aux miracles…**

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La vieille femme se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, observant affectueusement le jeune couple enlacé. Des années qu'elle l'attendait, et il était enfin venu. Le miracle de Noël s'était enfin accompli.


	6. Se replonger dans le passé

Chapitre 6 : Se replonger dans le passé 

Chalut ! Bon, encore beaucoup de retard sur ce chapitre. Mais bon, je pense que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude… lol ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'en ai fait un plus long (13 pages au lieu de 8, c'est pas rien !). Bref, tous ceux qui se demandait où Ryry était passé vont le savoir avec BEAUCOUP de détails et il y aura une révélation de plus… Je vous laisse la surprise ! Kixx à tous et bonne lecture !

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les RépAR (ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas hein… Parce que je vous ADOREUUUUUUUU !) Merci donc à **onarluca**, **serpentis-draco** (tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chap !), **Wendy** **Malfoy**, **Eileen Ana** (oh une nouvelle !), **lolaboop**, **Diabolik Angel** (moi aussi j'en voudrais mais bon, j'y crois pas trop… lol), **angelina delacour** (celui-là aussi tu l'auras attendu je suppose…), **karoline** (vi vi tu vas savoir !), ma **Vanillette** ! (j'aime ton système de reviews ne change pas !), **Sahada** (moi non plus je l'ai pas aimée mais c'était nécessaire ! lol), **crystal d'avalon**, ma **Nithie** (mais où es-tu partie ? Tu me manques… Tu m'en veux ?), **vert émeraude**, **surimi** (meuh non t'es pas chianteuh… lol), **Vif d'Or** (vi je me suis un peu méprise dans la saison, mais bon, un miracle de Noël à Noël, c'est pas original ! lol !), **ma femme** ( toi tu me manque trop je veux que tu reviennes d'Amériqueuh !), **duoXheero** (ben toi je vois que tu es fan d'un couple que j'adore. Mais comment ai-je pu deviner ? lol) Kixxxx à tout le monde !

Les pensées de Harry sont en italiques. Il n'y a que les siennes présentes dans ce chap, contrairement aux premiers qui étaient fixés sur Dray…

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait et surtout dans quelles conditions il y était arrivé. Il était complètement réchauffé, mais il avait encore un mal de tête carabiné. Il se redressa en se contorsionnant, tentant de ne pas déranger son mari blotti contre son torse. Pris d'une soudaine nausée en repensant à ce qu'il avait sans doute fait endurer à Draco, il détourna la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qu'il essuya rageusement. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se repositionna correctement sur l'oreiller et tenta de retrouver les souvenirs des jours précédents dans la guimauve qu'était actuellement son cerveau.

Flash back

_Courir, ne pas s'arrêter. Courir ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas s'arrêter._

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mit, Harry finit tout de même par s'effondrer dans la neige molle du parc. Ses jambes n'avaient pas pu suivre. C'était à prévoir, vu la vitesse à laquelle il s'était enfui. Le contact avec la substance froide l'électrisa. Jusque là, l'effort constant fait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Draco et lui l'avait empêché de réfléchir, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'au banc le plus proche et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour s'empêcher de dormir. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il était fatigué. Cela faisait trop d'émotions pour une seule journée.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _et _Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? _étaient les seules pensées cohérentes qu'il avait pu avoir quand son mari lui avait annoncé la «grande»nouvelle. Si on peut appeler ça des pensées cohérentes… Désormais, il parvenait à former des phrases plus longues et plus distinguées telles que : _Mais de quelle manière et dans quel but ? _

Harry était totalement perdu, mais ce dont il était (pratiquement) sûr, c'était qu'en admettant qu'il rentre un jour à la maison, Draco allait lui en vouloir à mort pour ce qu'il venait de faire. C'est pourquoi notre «courageux» Gryffondor se mit en quête d'un bar où noyer son ennui, en attendant que sa tornade blonde se calme.

Nda : Fin de la pause humoristique, début de la phase descente aux enfers… Vous ne croyiez pas sérieusement qu'il aurait pu revenir en hypothermie à l'hôpital sans une très bonne raison ? Et puis, pour ce qu'il a fait à Dray, il mérite bien une petite punition non ? # sourire sadique dont l'auteuse a le secret # Hein ma femme qu'il fait peur ce sourire ? lol !

Il erra donc plusieurs minutes dans les rues. Ses pas finirent par le mener devant un établissement qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter durant la moitié de sa dernière année à Poudlard, quand il avait envie d'être seul ou de tirer un coup d'un soir. Bien sûr, tout cela, c'était avant ce fameux cours de soins aux créatures magiques, celui ou il avait embrassé Draco pour la première fois. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de retrouver ses racines, de redevenir le mauvais garçon qu'il avait été par le passé, d'oublier tout de A à Z, d'être tout simplement libre avant d'envisager de se ranger définitivement, pour élever cet enfant. Peut-être… Il lui fallait avant tout prendre une décision, une décision qui allait changer sa vie pour de bon. Il entra donc dans le bar et huma le parfum familier, un mélange subtil de renfermé, de sueur et d'alcool, rassurant, vivant. Il s'avança, s'écartant parfois, en parfait gentleman, pour laisser passer une serveuse, qui le remerciait d'un clin d'œil ou d'un baiser envoyé. Il contourna la scène et pénétra dans ce que les habitués appelaient couramment « le palais de la baise ». C'était en réalité une succession de petits salons, réservés aux bons clients qui avaient une envie pressante. Il y avait même quelques chambres au premier, mais seuls quelques rares élus pouvaient en profiter. Harry en avait fait partie, autrefois. Pour obtenir ce privilège, il lui avait suffit de coucher deux ou trois fois avec le gérant du club, un certain Nick. A cette époque, Harry ne considérait pas cela comme un grand sacrifice, si il pouvait en contrepartie avoir toujours une chambre de libre le soir pour caser ses nombreuses conquêtes ; d'autant plus que cette condition de VIP lui donnait une côte monstre auprès des clients, aussi bien masculins que féminins, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires.

Harry n'avait jamais parlé de cette partie de sa vie à Draco, et il avait toujours pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Ca ne lui avait jamais semblé nécessaire, et c'était surtout une période qu'il préférait oublier. Pourtant, il était revenu… Cela voulait-il dire que c'était ça, la vie à laquelle il était destinée ? Une vie de loser, oublié de tous ? Peut-être bien. Peut-être que Draco serait mieux sans lui finalement. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû partir depuis longtemps. Avant… Avant que cet enfant soit conçu. Peut-être que ça aurait empêché Draco de souffrir. Peut-être que ça _l_'aurait empêché _lui_ de souffrir, de se sentir coupable de les avoir abandonné, quelques jours avant noël, dans un appartement dévasté, alors que lui se retrouvait seul, assis sur un canapé rouge, dans l'arrière salle d'un bar glauque, à regarder un couple s'envoyer en l'air sur le canapé d'en face, se demandant s'il devait ou pas ignorer les œillades langoureuses de la femme, qui l'incitaient à venir les rejoindre dans leurs ébats.

_Peut-être bien. Mais peut-être pas._

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit une voix connue l'interpeller.

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry se retourna vivement. Cécilia. Cette fille était la seule qu'il avait fini par considérer comme une amie. Il s'étaient tout deux rencontrés ici, un soir. Elle avait l'air perdu, il lui avait offert un verre et ça s'était, bien entendu, terminé en partie de baise. Puis, les jours suivants, il l'avait évitée, pour retomber dans ses bras, encore et encore, jusqu'au jour où elle lui avait appris qu'elle allait bientôt se marier à un professeur de lettres, un certain McKelley. Ce jour avait mis fin à leurs relations intimes et il ne l'avait plus revue depuis. Il n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver, se disant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, maintenant qu'elle était heureuse.

Il ne s'étonna pas du prénom qu'elle lui avait donné. Pour tout le monde ici, il se nommait Draco, personne n'avait jamais songé à lui demander plus de renseignements. Et comme il se trouvait en territoire Moldu, on ne pouvait pas le reconnaître à sa cicatrice : au mieux elle excitait, au pire elle amusait. Il avait choisi le prénom de son pire ennemi sur un coup de tête, sans savoir pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, il avait compris que c'était parce que Draco l'obsédait déjà à l'époque, même s'il refusait obstinément de se l'avouer. Il pensait également que finalement, à la base, c'était pour oublier le blond serpent qu'il était venu se réfugier dans cet endroit.

- Cécilia !

Il la prit dans ses bras, puis la considéra un instant. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, mais pas vraiment en bien. De grands cernes noirs soulignaient ses grands yeux bleu-marine, elle semblait avoir les paupières lourdes et avait considérablement maigri.

- Ce que tu vois te dégoûte ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour mériter tes faveurs ? demanda-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Cécilia, nous deux, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait jamais eu un «nous»… Et puis tu es mariée maintenant alors…

- J'ai quitté mon mari il y a deux ans… Il me battait.

- Oh… Je suis désolé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tu sais, j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon témoin à mon mariage. Je suis même revenue ici ensuite pour te le demander. Mais Nick m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait plus vu depuis un moment. Je pourrai savoir ce qui t'as poussé à disparaître si soudainement, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux, ou plutôt non. J'étais amoureux de cette personne depuis longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais osé… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

- Je vois oui… Et on peut savoir comment elle s'appelle, l'heureuse élue ?

- _Il_…

- Quoi ?

- C'est un homme.

- Oh… Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne t'intéresse plus… Alors, comment s'appelle-t-_il _?

- Harry. Harry Potter.

Harry se rendait parfaitement compte du ridicule de la situation, mais au point où il en était, un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne faisait plus grande différence.

- Et à quoi il ressemble ce Harry Potter ?

- Grand, blond, de magnifiques yeux gris-bleu, un corps de rêve…

- Tout pour plaire… dit-elle en riant.

- Oui, mais il a un sale caractère.

Elle rit de plus belle. Harry dut s'avouer qu'il la préférait comme cela, la Cécilia joyeuse et pleine de vie qu'il y avait dans ses souvenirs.

Elle mit encore quelques secondes à se calmer, puis reprit la parole.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as continué ton book ?

- Mon book ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.

- Ben oui, ton book. Tu prenais bien des photos avant non ?

Harry se souvenait en effet vaguement lui avoir montré quelques clichés, mais ceux-ci avaient été empruntés à Colin. Sûrement un mensonge qu'il avait trouvé pour s'inventer une vie, un jour où elle lui avait demandé, après l'amour, s'il n'avait pas une passion quelconque… Et mentir encore…

- Non, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté. Maintenant, je bosse dans une banque, et toi ?

- Je fais les trottoirs.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec la bière qu'il venait de se servir. Il devait avoir mal entendu…

- Excuse-moi ?

- Je suis une pute, dit-elle calmement.

Harry respira profondément. Il avait bien entendu, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre…

- Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? (nda : non je ne repars pas dans ma crise des « pourquoi ? comment ? » de tout à l'heure, amis comment vous auriez réagi vous à sa place ? lol)

- Je suis toute seule Draco. Et pas d'enfants pour justifier une pension alimentaire correcte. Ce salaud avait tout prévu … Bref, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour survivre. Tout le monde n'a pas de deuxième chance… Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi… Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il devait partir au plus vite. Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, mais se rendit compte que dans la précipitation, il l'avait oublié sur la commode de sa chambre, à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il était sans défense, alors il choisit la fuite. Il fit mine de regarder sa montre.

- Tu m'excuseras Cécilia, mais je dois y aller, je ne veux pas que Harry s'inquiète, dit-il en se levant.

- En effet, Harry aura bientôt une raison de s'inquiéter, répondit-elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Avant qu'il ait pu totalement assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry sentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Il retomba sur le canapé moelleux, alors qu'un lointain rire triomphant parvenait à ses oreilles. Puis ce fut le trou noir. (nda : j'adore cette expression, je la mets partout ! lol)

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était attaché à un mur par des chaînes dans une sorte de cave sombre. Il parvint néanmoins à distinguer la silhouette encore floue de Cécilia en face de lui.

- Bonjour… Harry, dit-elle.

S'il avait été en possession de toutes ses capacités, il aurait sursauté.

_Elle savait… Elle a toujours su… Mes mensonges. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con !_

- Et oui, continua-t-elle, comme en réponse à sa pensée, j'ai toujours qui tu étais, Harry Potter. Tu as été si facile à piéger. IL aurait dû me laisser le faire. Pourquoi IL ne m'a pas permis de te tuer ?

A cet instant, Harry compris. Cécilia –si c'était bien son vrai prénom était un Mangemort. Et encore une fois, s'il avait eu la possibilité de bouger, il se serait volontairement cogné la tête contre le mur pour avoir été aussi con. (nda : Qui a envie que je le libère de ses chaînes ? Allez, avouez-le que vous avez vraiment envie de le voir se scratcher délibérément sur le mur ! lol !) Il soupira, il savait qu'il était parti pour entendre un très long monologue. Il chantonna donc intérieurement le temps qu'elle finissent de débiter ses mièvreries. Mais cependant, alors qu'il sentait venir la fin du discours, une phrase attira son attention…

- … C'est pourquoi, après m'être débarrassé de toi, j'irai m'occuper du traître et du bébé.

Le traître ? Le bébé ? Comment a-t-elle… 

- Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? Imbécile… Ca n'a pas été difficile de deviner. Il m'a suffit de suivre ton cher et tendre… dans une librairie… Tu devrais lui dire d'être plus discret la prochaine fois… (nda : Le mystère de la personne en noir est enfin éclairci ! Mouais, c'était quand même gros comme une maison… lol !)

Elle marqua une pause.

- Oh mais suis-je bête ! Tu ne le reverras jamais de toute façon… Enfin si, tu le verras mourir. Tu me verras le prendre comme je t'ai vu prendre mon mari il y a deux ans… Grégory Goyle, ça ne te dis rien ?

Oh Merlin! J'ai couché avec la femme de Goyle… 

- CA NE TE DIS VRAIMENT RIEN CONNARD ? DOLORIS !

Harry eut la sensation familière que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui transperçaient le corps de toutes parts.

J'avais perdu l'habitude…Dans mes souvenirs, ça ne faisait pas aussi mal ! 

- Ca te revient maintenant salaud ?

- Ca commence à me revenir en effet… répondit Harry en souriant. Attends… Goyle… 1m90, obèse, une tête de porc, con comme un manche à balai et tout juste bon à cirer les bottes de MON mari ?

La jeune femme fulminait.

- Et elle ne dément même pas en plus. Si j'étais toi, je nierai n'avoir ne serait-ce que touché cette chose. Franchement je vois pas comment tu…

- Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! DOLORIS !

Cette fois, Harry en était sûr, les doloris de Cécilia étaient les plus douloureux (nda : léger euphémisme… ¤) qu'il avait jamais eu à supporter.

Et en plus elle l'aimait vraiment… Quel gâchis… 

Et il s'évanouit, terrassé par la douleur. (nda : vous me direz qu'il a déjà résisté aux doloris de Voldemort, mais n'oublions pas qu'il se trouve face à une femme amoureuse… et Voldy chéri n'est pas à proprement parler ce qu'on pourrait appeler une femme amoureuse… Enfin pas à ma connaissance… lol)

Le même scénario se répéta cinq jours durant. Cécilia paraissait à chaque fois un peu plus irritée. Elle avait d'ailleurs laissé tombé sa baguette et frappait maintenant avec ses mains. Pas très fort certes, les sanglots convulsifs qui l'agitaient l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Harry décida de tourner la détresse de la jeune femme à son avantage. Il se concentra. Cela faisait également deux ans qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué la légilimancie et il craignait d'être un peu rouillé.

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de mal à ce garçon._

Sa main, levée pour lui asséner un énième coup, s'immobilisa dans les airs. Elle regarda autour d'elle, soudain apeurée.

- Maî… Maître ?

_Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, délibérément. Tu seras punie pour cela Cécilia. Sévèrement punie._

Elle sembla hésiter, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est… C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me ferai pas avoir. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Harry peignit sur son visage une expression de totale incrédulité. Il y avait tout de même pas mal d'avantage à être marié à un maître dans l'art de l'hypocrisie…

- Pardon ?

_Tu crois que je suis mort ma petite Cécilia… Je suis déçu. Je te croyais fidèle. _

- Mais j'ai toujours été fidèle maître ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être ! C'est pour ça que je veux vous venger en tuant ce garçon !

_Si tu m'étais restée fidèle, tu aurais su que je ne craignais pas la mort. Je vais revenir, ma petite Cécilia. Et ce jour-là, et seulement ce jour-là, je le tuerai lui, et je tuerai aussi mon petit dragon en qui j'avais placé tellement d'espoir. Je leur prendrai leur enfant, et j'en ferai mon héritier… En attendant, cesse de perdre ton temps avec lui… Libère-le._

- Oui maître.

Docile, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Harry massa ses poignets douloureux, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Il s'éloigna rapidement, mais se retourna une dernière fois pour se retrouver face à une Cécilia à genoux, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui maître, ce sera merveilleux. A votre retour, ils mourront tous, tous les traîtres à leur sang. Nous les tuerons ensemble. Vous qui êtes tout puissant, vous me ramènerez mon cher et tendre mari. Nous les tuerons tous. Nous les tuerons tous.

Elle répéta cette dernière phrase encore et encore, comme une litanie. Harry sentit un élan de pitié monter en lui.

_Encore une vie détruite… Décidément tu n'en auras jamais assez Tom. C'est plus fort que toi, même mort, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher…_

Et il partit, laissant derrière lui la pauvre fille s'extasier seule. Harry avait jugé qu'il pouvait la laisser là, car, dans un sens elle était déjà prisonnière, prisonnière d'un souvenir qui l'avait détruite. Il savait instinctivement qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne, car à défaut de pouvoir revoir son maître et son mari dans ce monde, elle irait les rejoindre dans l'autre. Elle resterait là, à cette place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de faim ou de soif, ce grand sourire stupide suspendu sur ces lèvres. Harry le déplorait, mais il préférait laisser les choses se faire.

_Au moins elle mourra heureuse, c'est déjà ça._

Il se hâta de sortir. A l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait ; l'air du soir était glacial. Pris d'un soudain vertige, Harry tomba à genoux dans la neige. Ce petit exercice lui avait pris plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Il se releva cependant, il devait absolument voir Draco. Il marcha donc pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures sans trop savoir où il allait. Malheureusement, il arriva un moment où il fut réellement à bout de force. Il leva alors la tête pour essayer de se situer. Il eut un hoquet. Il était dans une des rues principales de Londres… La rue où se trouvait… Ste Mangouste…

_Putain j'ai vraiment une veine pas possible aujourd'hui._

Il se dirigea donc à pas lents vers l'hôpital et pénétra dans le hall. Il vit alors les décorations qui emplissaient la salle.

_Tiens, demain c'est Noël._

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une femme se précipiter vers lui avant de s'écrouler.

Fin du Flash-Back

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par Draco qui commençait à remuer contre lui. Il soupira. Le temps des vraies explications était venu. Il vit son mari ouvrir un œil, puis deux avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Au bout d'un moment, il sourit, ayant vraisemblablement retrouvé la mémoire.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour, dit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Dray, je… commença Harry.

Ledit Dray lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il. Je pense que tu t'es déjà assez excusé hier soir.

- Mais…

- Harry, je ne veux pas savoir.

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ecoute mon cœur, je vais te proposer quelque chose. On va dire que ces cinq jours n'ont jamais existé et on va tout reprendre à zéro. Ca marche ?

Harry acquiesça lentement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta.

- Amour, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute mon cœur… dit Harry en riant doucement.

- Harry, nous allons avoir un bébé.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry prit son mari dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je serai toujours là pour vous, je te le promets…

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir, dit Draco tristement.

Un malaise s'installa durant quelques minutes. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

- Dis Amour ?

- Moui ?

- Tu crois que c'est contre-indiqué si on fait l'amour pendant ta grossesse ?

Draco le considéra un instant, abasourdi, puis, constatant que son mari était sérieux, commença à pouffer de rire.

- Non, répondit-il, je ne pense pas… Aurais-tu par l'hasard l'audace de me faire des avances, ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment?

- Ca te dérange ? demanda Harry, entrant dans le jeu du Serpentard.

- Tu plaisantes ? répondit Draco, ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard des plus pervers. J'adore ça…

Il embrassa son compagnon. Très vite, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, fêtant ensembles leurs retrouvailles. Ils n'étaient tout deux que très peu vêtus, ce qui leur facilitait grandement la tâche. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus sous les draps blancs. Draco finit par détacher sa bouche de celle de son mari, pour la glisser lentement dans son cou, afin de le marquer une énième fois comme sien. Harry gémit. Le blond lui avait manqué.

Draco ayant fini sa première tâche, il décida d'aller voir un peu plus bas. Il mordilla amoureusement les tétons déjà durs, se délectant des petites plaintes de Harry qui, il le savait, voulait bien plus, mais attendrait d'être complètement à bout avant de le lui faire savoir.

Harry se sentait revivre. Il était au Paradis alors qu'ils venaient juste de commencer les préliminaires. Et Draco qui continuait à descendre… Lentement… Trop lentement.

Résiste… C'est encore trop tôt. Résiste. Rés… Ah ! 

Draco venait d'enfoncer sa langue dans son nombril, arrachant un petit cri au brun. C'est ce moment précis que choisit la médicomage pour passer voir comment se portait les deux tourtereaux. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre. Harry fit un tel bond que Draco fut propulsé à terre, entraînant le drap avec lui. Le brun se retrouva donc nu sur le lit devant la vieille femme horifiée. Elle secoua la tête et reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

- Mr Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle. Vous êtes complètement inconscient ma parole ! Votre compagnon a besoin de repos et vous vous…

- Lui offrez une bonne partie de baise pour le réconforter ? proposa Draco insolemment.

Malgré son apparente fureur, Harry put distinguer un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de la femme, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Fichez le camp immédiatement !

Draco, conscient qu'il valait mieux éviter de discuter s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, sous l'œil amusé de son mari. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir une dernière fois tiré la langue dans le dos de la médicomage.

- Je vous ai vu, jeune idiot ! Déguerpissez !

Une fois que Draco eut refermé la porte, Harry, qui avait préalablement ramassé le drap, éclata de rire.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda la vieille femme, exaspérée.

- Il est parfois bien pire, il a vraiment un sale caractère !

Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime… 

- Je sais pour votre enfant, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

- Il vous l'a dit ?

- Oui, hier soir.

Elle marqua un pause.

- En tous cas, reprit-elle, j'espère pour vous que le futur bébé ne ressemblera pas trop à sa «maman».

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Un Malfoy. Plus un Mini-Malfoy. Ca faisait, par addition, deux Malfoy.

Merlin… Au secours… LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 

Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève ! Je vous vois venir bande de perverses… Je vous ai encore laissées sur votre faim niveau lemon cette fois-ci ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je me rattraperai sur le prochain…

PS : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'attendent pendant tout le temps où je ne publie pas et qui ont la gentillesse de ne pas m'incendier après. C'est vraiment sympa de votre part, d'autant que je le mériterais… Mais bon, il faut savoir que je suis flemmarde par nature et que j'écris au fil de mon inspiration (ce qui veut dire que si j'ai une soudaine idée de one-shot, je l'écris avant mes fics régulières pour les mettre sur mon autre compte… Enfin voilà quoi… Merci vraiment à tous de me lire !


	7. Hezghichnachzein

Chapitre 7 : Hezghichnachzein

Lecteurs : Oh… Une revenante…

Intouchable : Oui je sais, presque un an que je n'avais pas publié ! Que le temps passe vite !

Lecteurs : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous trouver comme excuse ?

Int : Ben j'en ai pas pour une fois… C'est juste comme ça. Et c'est aussi parce que je suis heureuse, et que j'ai du mal à écrire quand je ne suis pas déprimée lol

Bref, je m'excuse de ce retard qui dépasse les limites de l'immonde… J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente, et j'essaierai dorénavant de publier plus souvent dans la mesure du possible. Je vous remercie en tous cas pour toutes vous reviews ! C'est en les relisant que j'ai trouvé la foi ! lol Allez, comme d'hab, bonne lecture !

PS : il n'y a pas de faute de frappe dans le titre mdr

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

- 'Tain mon dos est mort…

Harry se tourna vers son mari, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Tu veux plus de coussins mon cœur ?

_**Mon cœur ? Je vais t'en donner du « mon cœur » moi !**_

- Nan _mon poussinet en sucre_, je ne veux pas plus de coussins… Je veux MON lit ! Et je l'aurais aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas eu la _fâcheuse _idée de transformer MON lit en berceau au cas où on serait confronté un _jour _à une _éventuelle _situation de manque de matériel !

- Mais…

- Je te rappelle que je n'accouche que dans six mois. SIX MOIS ! Tu as encore le temps de faire toutes les expérimentations que tu veux, mais PAS dans notre appartement ! Ou plutôt non, ne touche plus à RIEN !

- Dray…

- C'est ça le problème avec tes putains de pouvoirs ! Quand tu essaies un truc, même toi tu n'es pas capable d'inverser le sort parce que celui jeté était déjà trop puissant à la base !

- Draco…

- Bon alors tu sais quoi ? Dès demain je te file l'accès à mon compte à Gringotts et tu pourras lui acheter ce dont tu as envie. TOUT ce dont tu as envie. Même les machins débiles et inutiles, je m'en tape violemment ! Mais surtout, surtout tu n'essaies plus rien, JAMAIS !

- DRACO !

- Quoi ?

_**De quel droit il ose m'interrompre ?**_

Harry soupira, l'air désespéré.

- Non, c'était juste pour te rappeler que tu as ton rendez-vous chez le gynécomage dans trois heures. Alors je serais toi, j'éviterais de trop m'exciter.

_**Gynécomage ?**_

- Oui tu sais, le gars à la voix haut-perchée qui a failli jouir dans son froc le jour où on l'a eu au téléphone…

Ah nan… Pas moyen… 

\/_Une semaine plus tôt_\/

- Le Dr quoi ?

- Hezghichnachzein.

- Allemand hein ?

- Faut croire.

- Et il fait quoi ce brave homme?

- Gynécomage.

- Tu rêves là…

- Ecoute amour, il va bien falloir que tu y ailles.

- Non.

- Si je t'assure.

- Non.

- Tu veux que notre enfant soit mal formé, handicapé… ?

-…

-…

- Tu l'appelles ?

- J'te hais. Et non, tu le fais.

\/5 minutes plus tard\/

- Cabinet du Dr Hezghichnachzein. Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Oui bonjour mademoiselle. Voilà, je voulais savoir s'il était possible de parler directement euh… au docteur. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser.

- Je suis le docteur Hezghichnachzein. Ma secrétaire est partie en vacances, voyez-vous, alors je me vois contraint de prendre les appels à sa place. Mais ne vous excusez pas, c'est une méprise commune quand on ne me connaît pas.

- Ah oui... Eh bien bonjour euh... docteur Hezghetchicha...

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Gerhard.

- Bien... Gerhard. Dans ce cas, voici les faits tels que je pourrais les exposer…

- Oui je vois... Votre femme est enceinte et vous allez me demander un moyen efficace de la faire avorter.

- Non mais ça va pas non ?

- Draco ferme-la. Veuillez excuser pour mon mari, il a parfois des réactions quelque peu... brutales.

- Ah... Vous êtes donc homosexuel.

- Quelle perspicacité.

- Draco... Oui en effet.

- Dans ces circonstances vous allez certainement me demander s'il y serait possible que vous conceviez un enfant ensemble. Et là, je vous répondrai que c'est impossible, comme aux centaines de couples qui ont téléphoné avant vous.

- Non, ce n'est pas exactement cela en réalité. Pour tout dire l'enfant est déjà conçu.

- Was ?

- Oui bordel de merde ! Il est déjà dans mon ventre ! Dans MON ventre !

- Draco calme-toi.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande si c'est une plaisanterie. De mauvais goût qui plus est.

- Une plaisanterie ! Je vous ferai remarquer vieux croûton que je ne rentre plus dans aucun de mes pantalons ! Et que j'ai fait fondre la tuyauterie des chiottes à force de vomir ! Et que…

- Dray rend-moi le téléphone. Oui monsieur, excusez-le encore, les humeurs matinales, vous comprenez…

- Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui oui bien entendu. Alors nous disons dans une semaine même heure à mon cabinet ? Oui ? Parfait, parfait ! Bien, à bientôt ! Hinhinhin ils vont voir… biiiip…

- Il a raccroché ?

- Oui. Encore en train de manger ?

- Obligé, tu me stresses. Il a dit quoi ?

- Rendez-vous dans une semaine.

- Et c'est tout ?

- J'ai cru qu'il allait venir sur le combiné…

- …

- Et il a ajouté : « Hinhinhin ils vont voir… »

- Mais dans quelle galère tu nous a encore fourrés ?

\/Présentement\/

Harry aurait bien voulu que Draco comprenne son inquiétude, mais depuis quelque temps tout semblait lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Depuis deux semaines, en réalité depuis cette «mésaventure» qui avait failli sonner le glas de leur couple, il avait mis un point d'honneur à s'occuper le mieux possible de Draco tout en préparant la venue au monde du bébé. Mais toutes ses tentatives n'avaient pour l'instant servi qu'à mettre son mari hors de lui ; le blond était à chaque seconde stressé et agressif. Cette idée de rendre visite au gynécomage, bien qu'elle lui avait paru excellente sur le moment, commençait à le rendre un peu nerveux. La réaction de celui-ci, déjà, lui avait paru légèrement excessive. D'autant qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de laisser son nom. Comment le mage allait-il réagir en apprenant que les deux heureux parents n'étaient autres que les célèbres Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ? Et puis pouvaient-il lui faire confiance pour la discrétion, et tout le reste?

En d'autres termes, Harry était inquiet, et il avait, en vérité, raison de l'être.

\/Quelque part, ailleurs…\/

- Ils viennent te voir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un canular ?

- Je ne sais pas. L'homme avait l'air sincère.

- Un « avait l'air » n'est pas suffisant. Nous avons besoin de preuves concrètes pour mettre le plan en marche.

- Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courant ? Vos preuves, si preuves il y a, vous les aurez ce soir au plus tard ! Alors de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

- Soit. Mais sois prudent, si ces deux là disent bien la vérité, tous les efforts que nous avons déployés depuis des années auront enfin abouti à quelque chose. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit. Pas un seul instant, tu as bien compris !

- Je comprends très bien. N'oubliez pas que je suis aussi l'un des vôtres et que cette opération a autant d'importance pour moi qu'elle en a pour chacun d'entre vous. Surtout maintenant que… Attendez… Je dois partir, je crois qu'ils sont arrivés.

- Bonne chance.

\/Cabinet du docteur Hezghichnachzein, porte\/

- Bon tu sonnes ?

- On est vraiment obligés ?

Harry prit la main de son mari dans la sienne.

- Ecoute Dray, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence, mais tu sais très bien qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. Je ne veux pas être désemparé quand le bébé arrivera, et je ne veux pas non plus que l'un de vous deux courre un danger quelconque.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne sera pas aussi désemparé que nous ? Je te signale que c'est le premier cas de ce genre qu'il a à traiter.

- C'est son _métier _Draco, il saura certainement mieux que nous ce qu'il faut faire.

- Pourquoi on ne retourne pas voir la femme de l'hôpital ? Ou Pomfresh ? Là, j'aurais déjà plus confiance.

- Je _sais_. Mais je sais aussi que c'est au-dessus de leurs compétences ! On n'a pas le droit de leur demander de prendre un tel risque ! Imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose pendant la grossesse, ou pendant l'accouchement ! Elles seraient les premières responsables. Alors je suis désolé, mais non.

- D'accord, je comprends. Mais, toi qui sais tout, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si je frappe à cette porte, je ferai la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ?

- Ecoute…

A cet instant, ladite porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme déboula dans le couloir, tout sourire, tendant une main à chacun.

- Messieurs ! Je dois avouer que je ne vous attendez pas si tôt. Mais entrez, entrez donc ! dit-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser pénétrer dans le cabinet.

_**Non ça peut pas être lui… C'est…**_

…_Impossible. Pourtant c'est bien la même voix._

Draco et Harry regardaient d'un air hébété le séduisant jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années et avait les yeux et les cheveux d'un noir profond, envoûtant. Il dégageait un charisme presque oppressant. Sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce type lui rappelait irrésistiblement quelqu'un, mais il aurait été incapable de dire qui.

L'homme les fixa quelques instants, décontenancé, puis son sourire revint, plus large que jamais.

- Oh excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le Dr Hezghichnachzein. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, vous pouvez m'appeler Gerhard.

- Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Harry Potter. Et voici mon mari, Draco Malfoy.

Le mage se dégonfla comme un ballon, semblant hésiter sur la stratégie à adopter. Il décida finalement de jouer la carte de la franchise.

- Eh bien, vous êtes bien les dernières personnes que je m'attendais à voir pour être honnête. Quoi que maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est plus que logique. Après tout, vous êtes les deux des plus puissants sorciers du monde actuel, avec Dumbledore bien entendu ; mais lui je ne l'imagine pas, à son âge... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Deux moues dégoûtées lui répondirent en guise d'approbation.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet qui nous intéresse n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné.

Les deux intéressés firent non de la tête, sans toutefois pouvoir décrocher leurs regards de cet homme étrange. Cela acheva de déstabiliser le jeune sorcier.

- Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre… acheva-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, tel des zombis. Il les guida à travers un dédale de couloir pour arriver enfin dans une salle spacieuse et brillamment éclairée. Harry, qui semblait soudain émerveillé par un prisme posé sur le large bureau, songea vaguement que, mis à part l'absence d'appareillage compliqué, les cabinets de médecine sorcière n'étaient pas si différents en fin de compte de leurs équivalents moldus. Draco, lui, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer ce brusque changement de décor.

Un cas celui-ci. J'eus cru que son plumage se rapporta à son ramage. Mais, je me trompais, question cucul (et le reste), il est certainement le Fumseck des hôtes de Poudlard !

- Mr… Malfoy, si vous pouviez vous allonger là, reprit le mage en soupirant, nous pourrions finir au plus vite. N'ayez crainte, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine sceptique du blond, cela ne prendra que quelques instants, le temps de m'assurer que vous ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

- Vous osez… ? commença Draco, outré.

- Je ne mets pas en doute votre parole Mr Mafoy, il ne s'agit que d'une simple vérification. Il me faut être sûr que vous étiez en de bonnes mains la première fois que vous avez fait ce test. D'ailleurs qui… ?

- Nous préférons ne pas vous donner cette information, le coupa Harry. Mais sachez que nous comprenons très bien votre méfiance. Ainsi, nous allons coopérer et vois aider du mieux que nous le pourrons, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

-…

Draco s'étendit donc de mauvaise grâce sur la table d'examen. Le mage s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et murmura :

-_Ostendite._

Comme la première fois une boule blanche apparut. Cette fois cependant, on pouvait distinguer en son centre une petite chose noire d'une forme indéfinissable.

- Merlin ! s'écria le mage sous le coup de la surprise. C'était donc vrai…

- Ca fait des heures qu'on vous le répète ! s'énerva Draco. Et ce truc là, c'est quoi ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la forme noire.

Le mage sourit.

- Ce truc, comme vous dites Mr Malfoy, c'est votre bébé.

- Mon bébé ? répéta Draco, incrédule.

- Il est si minuscule… dit Harry en s'avançant.

Arrivés à leur hauteur, il tendit la main vers la boule tremblotante et la toucha du bout du doigt. Draco poussa un cri de douleur.

- Ne faites surtout pas ça ! s'exclama le mage. Ceci est une sorte de projection astrale de son « utérus », qui est reliée à son corps par un système très complexe, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si vous en veniez à la percer.

Harry retira rapidement son doigt et tenta d'ignorer le regard empli de reproches que lui lançait son mari. Il retourna s'asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils et fut bientôt rejoint par les deux autres. Le mage prit la parole :

- Bon, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire pour l'instant, hormis attendre. De plus, j'ai quelques recherches à effectuer, car je sais que de tels cas de figures ont déjà été observés dans le passé, et vous imaginez bien que j'ai besoin d'un maximum d'information pour suivre au mieux cette grossesse.

Il s'interrompit, attendant certainement une quelconque réaction. Pourtant, après un long moment de silence, il se résigna à poursuivre.

- Draco, je vais vous demander de noter chaque jour vos sensations et vos impressions, cela pourrait s'avérer utile q'il y avait un jour un problème.

Le blond acquiesça lentement, avide d'entendre la suite.

- Quant à vous Harry, il est bien entendu évident que vous devrez vous occuper de votre mari du mieux possible. Evitez-lui tout stress, et ne sortez que lorsque vous le jugez réellement nécessaire. Et, bien sûr, vous pourrez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ou si vous avez une question. N'hésitez surtout pas, je suis à votre entière disposition.

Harry acquiesça à son tour, incapable de faire autre chose.

- Bon, je crois vous avoir tout dit ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement. Venez, je vous raccompagne à la porte.

Ils le suivirent donc dans le sens inverse, puis le saluèrent d'une brève poignée de main. Une fois dehors, ils virent la porte se refermer pour se rouvrir aussitôt.

- Une dernière chose, leur dit le mage, je vous contacterai moi-même pour vous communiquer la date de notre prochain rendez-vous, alors cette fois je vous prie, essayez de ne pas me prendre encore pour ma secrétaire ! Merci.

¨Puis la porte se referma définitivement sur eux.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant une bonne minute, puis Draco déclara :

- C'est un bon médicomage ! Efficace.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux puis éclata de rire.

- Toi alors ! dit-il en se tenant les côtes. Si tu n'existais pas, j'aurais demander à Nicolas Flamel de t'inventer.

Puis il fondit sur un Draco plus que perplexe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\/Quelque part, ailleurs, mais toujours au même endroit\/

- Alors ?

- Ils étaient sincères…

Un murmure joyeux se fit entendre.

-… cependant j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

La rumeur se tut aussitôt.

- Laquelle ?

L'interrogé inspira profondément.

- Les deux heureux parents ne sont autres que… Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

TO BE CONTINUED…

Alors, vous avez aimé? Détesté ? Vous aviez déjà envie de me tuer mais maintenant la torture est incluse ? J'attends vos opinions… lol


	8. Quand la Gazette gazouille gaiement

**Chapitre 8 : Où la Gazette gazouille gaiement**

L'auteure regarde la dernière date d'update et tombe à la renverse. Deux ans… Waow, j'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux, c'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite. Je ne sais même plus si je dois m'excuser. Il semblerait que la vitesse de croisière de cette fic est de mettre exactement le double de temps que j'ai mis pour poster le chapitre précédent.

En tous cas, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews durant ce laps de temps. J'espère que vous, et les autres, aurez le courage de me suivre une fois encore dans mes délires surtout que ce chapitre est un gros concentré de n'importe quoi.

Sur ce, je vous embrasse tous, et à dans quatre ans peut-être :D

oOo

Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu une vie qu'on pouvait qualifier de normale, même pour un sorcier. Mais s'il avait toujours eu le chic pour s'embarquer, intentionnellement ou pas, dans des histoires grotesques, il devait avouer que cette aventure-là dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait eu le malheur de connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Je vis vraiment dans un monde de dingues, » songea-t-il, atterré.

Harry maudissait l'abruti qui avait osé dire que la plus belle aventure en ce monde était de devenir parents. Pourtant, il se disait aussi, à la décharge de l'individu, que celui-ci n'avait jamais rencontré Draco Malfoy, ni le rédacteur de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le jeune brun tenait d'ailleurs encore dans sa main l'exemplaire du matin, ouvert à la troisième page.

« _Un Malfoy tout feu tout flamme !_

Certains ne savent plus quoi faire pour être remarqués. C'est le cas du couple Malfoy-Potter, qui, vraisemblablement en manque de reconnaissance depuis quelque temps, a décidé de faire parler de lui d'une façon on ne peut plus originale. En effet, mes sources m'ont confirmé que le jeune Malfoy était bel et bien enceint, si vous me permettez ce néologisme, mais pas de n'importe quoi : d'un dragon, s'il vous plait ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'une fantaisie douteuse de la part du jeune Potter, qui aurait voulu que son mari devienne un véritable Dragon, ou d'un accident dans leurs multiples tentatives d'avoir un enfant. Le couple ainsi que leur gynécomage se refusent à tout commentaire, mais le nom de Charlie Weasley aurait déjà été évoqué pour prendre la relève, une fois que le petit sera… sorti. »

Harry ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il avait eu droit à beaucoup d'articles absurdes sur son compte durant sa jeune vie, mais là, la Gazette tenait un pompon accroché à Alpha du Centaure. Et le pire, c'est que des gens croyaient ces conneries : il venait de recevoir un thermomètre magique conditionné aux très hautes températures avec ce mot joint : « Au cas où le petit ait un coup de froid. »

« On m'a peut-être traité de fou ou de salaud, mais mon mal de crâne me prouve au moins que j'ai encore toute ma tête, moi. » Il approuva cette profonde pensée d'un vif signe de tête.

Ron et Hermione avait tenté de le contacter par cheminée deux ou trois fois, mais il avait bloqué les communications, et failli décapiter Ron par la même occasion mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment aussi. Les deux avaient fini par le lâcher, mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils reviendraient à la charge très bientôt, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le plus grave : il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait Draco.

Il l'avait laissé exceptionnellement sortir avec Pansy pour une nouvelle flopée d'achats pré-nataux –oui il l'avait dit à Pansy, et à Blaise, ainsi qu'à tous ses anciens potes de Serpentard et également aux belles-sœurs de ses petites cousines, fallait pas s'étonner après que l'info arrive n'importe où- et il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis. Nul doute que son mari soit tombé sur l'article ou au moins quelqu'un qui l'avait lu. Cette histoire s'avérait foireuse, vraiment foireuse. Il n'osait même plus bouger de chez lui de peur qu'on vienne le prévenir que son fou furieux de blond ait attaqué la rédaction du journal et le ministère de la magie, voire pris le pouvoir sur le pays. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir un Malfoy remplis d'hormones durant leur septième année, et s'il divisait par deux et multipliait par l'exponentielle au carré, en convertissant l'énergie sexuelle en énergie atomique, il obtenait que son mari en colère devait actuellement avoir la force destructrice d'une bombe H tombant sur un champ de Tchernobyls. Au centième près.

Soudain, une tornade déboula dans l'appartement en défonçant à moitié la porte, sortant Harry de ses savants calculs. La tornade en question prit le jeune homme par les épaules sans douceur et le secoua comme un olivier au temps de la récolte, geste qui témoignait d'une extrême fébrilité.

« Mr Potter, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Votre appel m'a réellement inquiété ! Est-ce qu'il y a du neuf ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Quand… ? »

" Docteur…euh…Gerhard, je…"

A cet instant, une deuxième tornade pénétra dans la pièce, mais celle-ci, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la porte gît déjà au sol, fut emportée par son élan et s'étala, par chance, sur un pouf qui traînait par là. La tornade parut sonnée quelques secondes mais se reprit bien vite et elle sauta sur Harry qui se demanda pourquoi tout à coup une guerre météorologique se déroulait dans son salon.

« Par le bon dos de Morgane vierge par l'arrière, Harry viens vite ! » hurla la deuxième tornade. « C'est horrible. Dépêche-toi ! »

« Attends Pansy, attends ! » répliqua Harry en retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune fille qui tentait de l'attirer à l'extérieur. « Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Draco ? »

« Eh bien…on marchait tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de ces délicieux petits chaussons vert pomme que j'avais vu le week-end dernier en solde chez « Tirelipanpan, la mode sorcière des petits et grands enfants »… Parce que tu comprends, comme on ne connaît pas encore le sexe de votre bébé, et que le vert c'est plutôt neutre comme couleur, je me suis dit que… »

« Accouche ! » s'écrièrent Gerhard et Harry d'une seule voix, à bout de nerfs.

« Non, ce n'est pas mon rôle ça. Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Harry ! Harry! C'est affreux, Nott, un des amis de Draco qui travaille au ministère lui a montré cet espèce d'article idiot. Draco a foncé à la Gazette si vite que j'ai pas pu le retenir. Quand j'ai réussi à entrer, les stagiaires volaient déjà dans les airs, et Draco n'avait même pas sa baguette ! »

« C'est toujours les stagiaires qui prennent, ça me rappelle mes années d'internat. Sans baguette avez-vous dit ? » dit le jeune médecin, semblant rêver éveillé.

« Et tu es venue aussitôt ? » demanda Harry, ignorant son intervention.

« Oui bien sûr, enfin j'ai transplané en bas, mais j'ai dû me taper les escaliers à pied. Pourquoi vous habitez au huitième étage aussi ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris l'ascenceur ? »

« Le quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil fraîchement épilé.

« Laisse tomber. »

Un silence songeur les entoura une minute.

« Bon, si on y allait ? » dit soudain Gerhard. « Les émotions fortes peuvent s'avérer très néfastes sur un fœtus, je ne voudrais pas que Mr Malfoy en fasse les frais ! »

Harry sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et se mit à courir comme un dératé hors de l'appartement. Il se rua dans la cage d'escalier bousculant une femme au passage. Il hurla : « Excusez-moi Mrs Rowling ! » et entreprit une descente encore plus rapide. Il arriva enfin en bas et poussa la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour. Il alla se cacher derrière la local à poubelles et transplana, suivi de près par les deux boul…hum… autres, mais ça il s'en foutait un peu, à vrai dire.

Quand Harry atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se crut revenu au temps de Voldemort : des sorciers et sorcières couraient dans tous les sens, l'air complètement affolés. Il vit même une sorcière qui portait encore ses bigoudis magiques sur la tête, et ceux-ci, terrorisés, commençaient à lui dévorer les cheveux, ce dont, dans la panique, elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte. Harry partit en direction du siège de la Gazette, de là d'où venait la plus grosse partie de la foule, et eut le souffle coupé en arrivant à sa hauteur : le toit du bâtiment semblait danser le zouk et des fenêtres éclatées s'échappaient des nuages de fumée aux couleurs improbables. Le jeune homme s'approcha et, sortant sa baguette, entra. A l'intérieur régnait une cacophonie insupportable, à peu de chose près un orchestre philharmonique russe après dix bouteilles de vodka par tête, et un chaos indescriptible : pas un objet qui n'ait pas été éventré, explosé, déchiré etc…

« Draco !! » hurla-t-il, mais son cri fut couvert par le bruit.

Il se remit donc à courir, et parcourut les étages en évitant les pièges qu'avait laissé derrière lui ce taré de Malfoy en vue certainement d'empêcher toute tentative de réplique de la part des Aurors.

Plus le brun montait en altitude, plus il se sentait rassuré : il n'avait vu aucun corps abandonné dans le bordel ambiant, et c'était plutôt bon signe, à moins que Draco ne les ait laissés à l'état de poussière, ce qui, d'un autre côté, n'aurait pas été très étonnant non plus de sa part. Il arriva enfin en vue du bureau du directeur ; il accéléra le pas, surpris qu'aucun son ne filtre de la porte close. Il posait la main sur la poignée quand il entendit des gémissements venant de quelque part dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête, mais ne vit personne. Pris d'un doute, il fit quelques pas et passa la tête sous la bureau de la secrétaire. La pauvre femme était là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient juste de voir la mort en face. Elle poussa un cri en l'apercevant et sursauta si fort qu'elle se cogna violemment contre le meuble, ce qui eut au moins de mérite de la calmer un peu.

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps là-dessous. Quand l'autre est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il avait tué tout le monde dans les étages, j'avais entendu des hurlements et d'autres trucs assez effrayants. Le seul réflexe que j'ai eu, c'est de me cacher ici le plus vite possible.

« Et votre patron, vous n'avez pas pensé à l'aider ? »

« Excusez-moi, mais ce qui est arrivé n'était absolument pas mon problème, » dit-elle d'un ton résolu. « D'une, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, et j'étais trop tétanisée pour bouger. De deux, je savais bien que cet article ne nous apporterait que des emmerdes, je l'ai dit à Cooper mais il m'a répondu très poliment de m'occuper de mon cul et de lui laisser ceux des autres. Alors entre nous, Mr Potter, vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite un petite leçon ? »

Harry sourit mais secoua doucement la tête.

« Une leçon oui, certainement, mais là, c'est la mort qu'il risque. Ils sont toujours là-dedans ? »

« Oui il n'ont pas bougé. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, les murs sont en papier ici, d'habitude, de ma chaise, j'entends tout ce qui se dit dans le bureau, et là rien du tout. »

« Ils ont peut-être transplané, suggéra Harry, une boule au ventre. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. »

« Impossible. Le chef est tellement parano, et il n'a peut-être pas tort vu le nombre de gens qui le détestent dans notre monde, qu'il a fait poser des enchantements anti-transplanage sur son bureau. Votre mari devait le savoir, sinon je ne pense pas qu'il serait passé en fanfare par la grande porte… »

« Dans ce cas, il a dû jeter un sort de silence. Allez-vous-en, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand je vais ouvrir cette porte. Ce serait bête que vous vous fassiez tuer maintenant. »

La jeune femme s'en fut sans demander son reste. Harry retourna devant le bureau, cette fois bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il leva sa baguette, espérant de tout cœur ne pas avoir à s'en servir, et tourna doucement la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et alors…

oOo

Charles Liam Cooper, également appelé « rabbit-foot » en raison de toutes les tentatives de meurtres à son encontre dont il était sorti mystérieusement indemne, était donc le rédacteur en chef redoutable et redouté de la Gazette du Sorcier. Non content d'avoir à son actif le record anglais de procès pour diffamation et atteintes à la vie privée d'autrui, il se vantait d'être le sorcier le plus haï, le cauchemar vivant de Harry Potter. Pour une raison inconnue de tous, il s'était décrété successeur de Lord Voldemort, que le Survivant se surprenait à regretter parfois, face à un adversaire si teigneux.

Il avait commencé son travail de rédac' chef juste après l'évasion de Black d'Azkaban, au moment où Harry allait entamer sa troisième année à Poudlard. Son prédécesseur, Adam Dippet, petit fils de l'ancien directeur de l'école, avait fui l'Angleterre de peur que Black ait lu et peu apprécié toutes les horreurs qu'il avait écrites sur son compte. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que le fuyard se foutait royalement de son cas. Toujours est-il que Cooper prit sa place immédiatement et consacra les premiers mois à emmerder le ministère parce qu'il en avait envie, et surtout parce qu'il y avait matière. C'est à cette époque qu'il se fit ses premiers ennemis ; il gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir ému de la première tentative de meurtre dont il avait été victime. Au lieu de le tuer, la coupable avait fini par l'épouser : Cooper avait toujours été doué pour baratiner les gens, les femmes surtout. L'année suivante avait presque été la plus belle de sa vie. En ce temps-là, il détestait déjà Potter et à l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis de la participation du gosse à ce même tournoi, Cooper sut, pour parler familièrement, qu'il était tout à fait prêt à lui mettre la misère. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs, par l'intermédiaire de sa chère Rita. Plus tard, quand Potter revint le corps de Diggory dans les bras, il crut tout de suite au retour de Voldemort, mais affirma le contraire par pur esprit de contradiction, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de revoir ses dires après la scène du ministère. Cela aurait pu le mettre dans une colère noire, mais la seule pensée d'avoir fait de Potter un être détesté durant toute une année lui rendait aussitôt le sourire : il avait le pouvoir de le détruire, et Merlin qu'il adorait ça. Entre temps, il avait laissé tomber sa femme enceinte d'un marmot dont il n'avait jamais voulu savoir le nom, et en avait épousé une autre, plus belle selon lui. Il espéra les années suivantes que Voldemort le débarrasserait enfin de Harry, mais en vain, et il fut bien obligé de porter « le Sauveur » en triomphe quand il se débarrassa du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il sortit de cette étape de sa vie profondément traumatisé, et chercha donc par tous les moyens possibles de discréditer Potter une fois de plus aux yeux de l'opinion. Ce fut lui qui découvrit le premier le couple Malfoy-Potter. Au début, il ne crut pas sa chance, et prit un peu de temps pour se remettre de l'information. Peu après, il mit Crivey, son meilleur photographe, sur le coup. Et la tempête se déclencha. Car en effet, s'il avait comprit depuis longtemps de Potter était un animal docile, il avait supposé que son nouveau petit ami, bien qu'en tant qu'ex-futur Mangemort, serait de la même trempe. Grossière erreur. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de dire « scoop », le jeune Malfoy lui colla au cul la moitié des avocats du pays, ainsi que quelques vampires de ses amis. Cooper ne s'en sortit que très difficilement, et avec une bonne dose de sa réserve personnelle de Felix Felicis, et il comprit que s'en prendre à eux désormais serait du suicide pur et simple : il ne pourrait pas être chanceux éternellement. Par la suite il se contenta donc de rendre compte de leur mariage, que de toutes façons personne n'ignorait, et il se fit violence pour mettre son obsession en veilleuse. Pourtant quand, quelques jours auparavant, on était venu lui faire part de la nouvelle de la grossesse de Malfoy, il n'avait tout bonnement pas pu résister et avait demandé à Andrew Williamson, une nouvelle recrue très prometteuse, de rédiger un article en ajoutant quelques éléments croustillants, ce que le jeune homme fit sans broncher. Cooper exigea que l'article soit visible dans les premières pages, et ce malgré les tentatives désespérées d'Amy, sa secrétaire, de le dissuader de le publier. Et, en cet instant, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Car, là, devant lui, Charles Liam Cooper, à présent cinq ex-femmes et une liste de bâtards longue comme son bras, se tenait un Draco Malfoy silencieux, d'apparence calme, mais dont la fureur dégoulinait de tous les pores de sa peau. Ca faisait bien une demie heure qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé, ni prononcé un mot. Cooper avait déjà assimilé que toute tentative de fuite serait inutile, et il se demandait ce qu'attendait Malfoy pour le découper en rondelles.

« Peut-être qu'il veut que je me jette tout seul par la fenêtre, » pensa-t-il, à court d'idées.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit et identifia les voix à l'extérieur du bureau qu'il comprit la raison qui avait conduit le blond à l'épargner temporairement : Potter, il avait attendu Potter.

« Comme c'est mignon. Comme dirait cousin Rick, la blonde attend bien son cheum pour sortir ses griffes tiens. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait maintenant à son cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Le pauvre s'était exilé au Québec après que sa blonde à lui lui ait fait « une crasse très poche ». En effet, la jeune fille était partie un jour avec son balai de course (son cousin faisait alors partie de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch) et lui avait laissé un mot qui contenait à peu près ces termes : « Je l'ai testé, il est meilleur que toi au lit. Je préfère passer ma vie avec lui que de rester avec toi. De toutes façons, t'as les moyens d'en acheter un autre. Salut. » Il est vrai que peu de gens se remette d'une histoire aussi tragique.

Cooper eut un rictus moqueur qui disparut presque instantanément sous le regard de tueur du dernier des Malfoy. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, mais le jeune homme rompit bientôt le contact visuel, lorsqu'on entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

oOo

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement : rien n'avait l'air dérangé, et Cooper semblait encore en possession de tous ses membres. Il sauta presque dans les bras de son mari et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Draco le repoussa sans douceur.

« Tu aurais pu te dépêcher un peu, » cracha-t-il, l'air exaspéré. « Ca fait trop longtemps que ma baguette me démange pour que je lui envoie un bon Doloris. »

Le brun n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ! » s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux autres hommes. « Tu te rends compte du bordel que t'as laissé derrière toi ? J'ai manqué de me faire piétiner par une foule totalement terrorisée et les pièges que t'as placé dans l'immeuble ont bien failli avoir ma peau. Et après tu me reproches de pas être allé assez vite ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude pauvre con, mais je m'appelle pas Superman pour autant ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que j'avais mes raisons d'être en colère ? Tu as lu l'article comme moi, non ? Je croyais d'ailleurs avoir été clair à ce sujet la dernière fois mon cher Cooper… »

Il prononça les trois derniers mots avec tellement de mépris que Harry se crut revenu aux premiers temps de Poudlard. Il entendit dans sa tête son mari prononcer son propre nom sur ce même ton, et vit rouge. Pourtant, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il décida qu'une dispute avec Draco ici, en face du directeur honni de la Gazette, n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il reporta donc sa colère sur le seul autre homme que son cerveau en ébullition pouvait aussi considérer comme coupable dans la présente situation.

« Il a raison, il me semble que vous êtes allé un peu loin cette fois, vous ne croyez pas Mr Cooper ? » dit-il d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse pour être crédible. En réalité, son ton était à ce point sadique que le rédacteur se ratatina sur son fauteuil, sans parvenir à émettre un seul son.

« Eh bien Mr Cooper, » continua Harry avec un sourire qui aurait fait trembler une Bellatrix Lestrange au meilleur de sa forme. « n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger. Du moins pas tout de suite : j'attends votre repentir d'abord. »

Mais Cooper semblait en proie à une violente crise de tétanie, seule sa bouche ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer à la manière d'une grosse carpe. Draco, tout d'abord surpris, mais à présent amusé de l'attitude de son mari, décida de rentrer de rentrer, lui aussi, dans le jeu.

« Mais mon amour, » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. « ça ne doit pas être dans ses habitudes de faire une telle chose. Regarde-le, on voit bien qu'il essaie, mais il ne sait probablement pas comment s'y prendre. Peut-être… peut-être que tu pourrais lui montrer. »

« Suis-je bête mon cœur, tu as sans doute raison, » répondit Harry en souriant largement au blond. « C'est vrai que vous ne devez pas vous excuser tous les jours auprès de vos victimes, je me trompe Cooper ? »

L'homme parvint à secouer la tête. Dans son esprit, une seule phrase tournait : « Je suis mal, je suis mal, je suis mal. » Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

« Bon, alors répétez après moi, » dit Harry d'un ton docte. « Moucharder, c'est mal : les gens ont droit à leur vie privée. »

A cette phrase, chez Cooper, l'instinct du journaliste prit le pas sur l'instinct de survie. C'est souvent ce qu'il se passe chez les personnes de son genre.

« Attendez, vous…vous voulez dire que cette histoire de gosse-dragon c'est pas du pipeau ? » demanda-t-il, effaré.

« Je n'attends pas de dragon, » répondit Draco en montrant les dents.

Cette fois, Harry lança un regard noir à son mari et plaqua avec violence ses deux mains sur le bureau, faisant à nouveau sursauter les deux autres hommes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit je crois, » grogna-t-il, enragé. « Mais je vais être clément et vous accorder une deuxième chance. Répétez après moi : « Moucharder, c'est mal. Les gens ont droit à leur vie privée. »

« Moucharder, c'est mal, » récita Cooper, après un instant d'hésitation. « Les gens ont droit à leur vie privée. » Mais intérieurement il pensait : « J'ai tenu le scoop de ma carrière, ça y est, maintenant je peux mourir heureux. » il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

« Bien, maintenant, vous allez nous dire qui vous a donné cette information. »

« Je ne révèle pas mes sources comme cela, » répondit Cooper, qui jouait à présent avec sa plume. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

« Oh que si vous allez nous le dire ! » hurla Draco, laissant enfin libre court à sa fureur. « Vous allez nous le dire, sinon je vous jure que je vous t… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au même moment, une aveuglante lumière verte emplit la pièce, forçant Harry et Draco à fermer les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, Charles Liam Cooper venait de succomber à sa trente-troisième tentative de meurtre. Un pourri de moins sur cette Terre.

Après quelques minutes de silence stupéfait, Harry fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha du corps affalé sur le bureau et posa ses doigts dans son cou.

« Il… il est vraiment mort ? » demanda Draco d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui, il l'est. »

« Et… c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » Le blond semblait au bord des larmes.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises d'accord. T'es pas un meurtrier. Ecoute, je vais essayer de trouver ce qui a pu provoquer ça. En attendant, vas t'asseoir au bureau de la secrétaire, Pansy et Gerhard ne devraient pas tarder à arriver avec une ribambelle d'Aurors. »

« Mais mon amour, » protesta Draco. « je veux t'aider. »

« Tu en as déjà assez fait, » répondit froidement le brun. « Vas-y. »

Draco sortit du bureau la tête basse et Harry songea amèrement qu'il aurait à se faire pardonner dans les jours à venir. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait se concentrer sur la scène. Un détail le frappa alors : bien que mort, Cooper avait toujours sa plume à la main. « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, » avait-il affirmé.

« Mais je peux vous l'écrire, » compléta Harry à voix basse.

Il se saisit de la main de l'homme et la déplaça délicatement. Alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa poitrine se contracta. Il n'y avait qu'un seul nom écrit sur la feuille de parchemin devant lui :

« Weasley »

oOo

« C'était nécessaire d'en parler à la presse ? » demanda Gerhard, perplexe. « J'ai peur que trop de stress aggrave l'état du jeune Malfoy. »

L'homme dans la pénombre sourit.

« Oui mon cher, c'était nécessaire, » répondit-il doucement. « Nos confrères à travers le monde doivent être prévenus désormais, ça aurait été trop long de chercher à les débusquer un par un. »

« Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez lu l'article… Quand on ne sait pas de quoi il retourne, on croit vraiment à une blague de mauvais goût. »

« Je sais Gerhard, je sais. Mais c'était le signal. Une chance qu'Andrew ait été désigné pour faire ce travail, il l'a accomplit admirablement. Bientôt, les autres devraient se manifester, et nous pourrons avancer d'un grand pas. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est juste que je suis inquiet pour le bébé. Tous nos efforts n'auraient servi à rien s'il le perdait. »

« Alors à toi de t'assurer que ça n'arrive pas. Vas les retrouver maintenant. »

Gerhard inclina la tête en transplana.

L'homme s'étira comme un chat et sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à ses côtés.

« Tu t'es occupée de Cooper ? » demanda-t-il à l'obscurité.

Une silhouette s'avança et ses cheveux roux flamboyèrent à la lumière.

« Evidemment, juste à temps, heureusement. Je n'aime pas trop faire ça à Harry, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, pas vrai ? »

L'homme ouvrit les bras et la silhouette vint se réfugier à l'intérieur.

« Oui Ginny, pour la bonne cause. »

oOo

…TBC…

(un jour)


End file.
